La llegada de un nuevo guerrero
by Zoul Guerrero
Summary: Que pasaría si Goku llegara al mundo de Nanatsu No Taizai y si este nunca se hubiera golpeado la cabeza al igual que el planeta Vegeta nunca hubiera sido destruido
1. Chapter 1

**Hola es un gusto poder subir mi primera historia o mas bien mi primer trabajo en fanfiction**

* * *

 **IMPORTANTE**

Los personajes que verás aquí, no me pertenecen. **todos los derechos a sus despectivos dueños.**

* * *

 **Dragón** **Taizai**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1: La llegada de un nuevo guerrero**

 **PLANETA VEGETA**

Dentro de un cuarto había unas cápsulas que contenían a unos bebés.

¿Este es el hijo de Bardock no es así? Preguntaba uno de los soldados que cuidaban las cápsulas

así es contestó otro de los soldados que había en la habitación, tiene solo uno de poder es realmente bajo como para ser hijo de alguien que casi supera al rey vegeta.

* * *

 **Tres años después**

-Ya está todo listo- contestó uno de los soldados.

-Es la hora de enviar al hijo de Bardock a ese planeta-

-Ahora que lo mencionas en donde esta Bardock- pregunta una mujer con el pelo algo largo.

-No lo sabemos Gine- contestó unos de los soldados.

-Ese hombre siempre tan orgulloso como siempre- contestó Gine.

-Jajaja ya debes de saber que así son la mayoría de los Saiyajin- dijo uno de los soldados.

-Tienes razón pero al menos se deber de despedir de su propio hijo- Dijo la mujer con algo de enojo en sus palabras.

después de esto la mujer conocida como Gine se acerco a la nave en donde estaba el niño.

-Hijo mío no te preocupes te prometo que algún día yo misma iré a buscarte a ese planeta, así que por favor no me olvides- Dijo la mujer para después dale un beso en la frente, después de eso la cápsula en donde estaba el niño se comenzó acera la compuerta de la nave para así despegar la nave, el niño solo dijo -Te prometo que nunca te olvidare mama-

La mujer solo vio al cielo nocturno y dijo.

-Adiós Kakaroto se fuerte-

* * *

 **PLANETA DE NNT**

Después de casi un año, por fin se puede ver una nave con forma de esfera llegando a la tierra.

En lo que parecía una ciudad se podría ver un grupo de chicos, estos eran los 7 pecados capitales. Al parece estaban volviendo de una misión.

-Capitán esta misión no fue muy difícil que digamos- Dijo un chico con algo de aburrimiento en sus palabras. Esta persona era alta, media un poco mas de dos metros de altura y tenía un físico muy marcado y tenía una gran cicatriz en el cuello.

-Tienes razón Ban, pero son órdenes del Rey Bartra- contesto un chico rubio y que medía aproximadamente unos 1.50m unos momentos después se escucho una explosión muy fuerte.

-¡Qué fue eso!- dijo un hombre que parecía mayor y estaba gordo.

-no lose pero yo iré con Bartra haber si está bien, ustedes quédense en la ciudad por si algo pasa- contestó el rubio.

Todos solo contestaron en voz alta. -¡Si capitán!- para después el conocido como el capitán se fuera corriendo al castillo.

-Merlín qué crees que fuera eso pregunto Ban-

-No lose pero lo más seguro es que pronto lo sepamos- dijo la mujer conocida como Merlín.

* * *

 **En el castillo del reino**

Un hombre de avanzada edad estaba sentado es su trono platicando con los caballeros sacros sobre la gran explosión que hubo algo cerca del reino. de pronto alguien entra en la gran habitación y todos pusieron su miradas en la persona que acaba de entra.

-Justo a tiempo Meliodas- Contestó el rey.

-Qué es lo que fue esa explosión Bartra- Preguntó el conocido como Meliodas que era el capitán de los 7 pecados capitales.

-Todavía no lo sabemos con certeza, los caballeros han dicho que según han visto algo en el cielo estrellarse contra la tierra- Contestó el rey.

-Tal vez fue un meteorito- contestó unos de los caballeros que tenía una armadura de color oro y tenía un cabello largo de color plateado.

-Tal vez, pero será mejor asegurarnos- Dijo el rey.

-Entonces quiere que bañamos a investigar- Preguntó uno de los caballeros sacros.

-Así es, y tu Meliodas deberias de ir y llevarte contigo dos de los mejores sacros por si acaso - Dijo el rey.

-Entendido- Contestó Meliodas para después salir de la habitación.

-(Tal vez, esto tenga algo que ver con mi visión)- Pensó el Rey Bartra.

* * *

 **A unos kilómetros del reino**

Había un gran agujero y en el centro de este había una esfera de color blanco dentro de la esfera se podría ver un niño de unos 4 años de edad que parecía que estaba en un sueño muy profundo. A unos metros de allí había un grupo conformado por 3 caballeros estos eran los dos caballeros sacros y Meliodas el capitán de los siete pecados capitales.

-Mira eso Dreyfus- Dijo un hombre con el pelo de color banco y con los ojos de color turquesa.

-Qué es esa cosa- dijo este.

-Quien sabe nunca había visto algo igual pero será mejor estar atentos. Dreyfus, Hendrickson ciuden mi espalda, yo veré que es esa cosa- Dijo Meliodas con una mirada seria.

-Sí señor Meliodas- contestaron los dos caballeros sacros.

Meliodas se acercó al cráter para bajar por este, y ya estaba cara cara con lo que parecía una esfera. Meliodas comenzó a tocar la esfera por todas partes pero no pasaba nada, luego vio por la ventanilla roja para darse cuenta que adentro de la esfera había un niño.

-Hay un niño dentro de la esfera- Dijo Meliodas.

-¿Un niño?- Preguntó confundido Dreyfus

-Así es, pero al parecer esta durmiendo- Contestó Meliodas.

-¿No hay alguna forma de abrir la esfera?- Pregunto Hendrickson. -No veo ninguna forma, lo más seguro es que solo se abra por dentro- Contestó este.

De pronto como por arte de magia la esfera comenzó abrirse por si sola. Meliodas se percató de esto y se alejó un poco.

La esfera estaba completamente abierta y el niño que estaba adentro, comenzó a salir. Al parecer este tenía alrededor de 4 y tenia un peinado algo peculiar y llevaba una extraña armadura.

-Quien eres tu- Pregunto Dreyfus con una expresión seria.

Pero el niño no parecía hacerle caso, este solo estaba mirando sus alrededores. Para después decir -Por fin llegue-

-Jajaja te ignoro por completo- Dijo burlándose Hendrickson. Para después Dreyfus poner una cara de frustración.

-¿Y qué haremos con el señor Meliodas?- Pregunto Hendrickson. Pero este no contestó.

-¿Señor Meliodas que pasa?- Pregunto Hendrickson algo confundido. Pero igualmente este lo ignoro.

-(El señor Meliodas esta muy serio ¿Acaso esta enojado?)- Pensó Dreyfus.

Para después comenzar a caminar hacia el niño y está al frente de él. El niño puso su atención en él y los dos se estaban viendo fijamente con miradas serias hasta que el niño preguntó. -¿Y tu quien eres?-

Meliodas de pronto cambió su mirada seria a la de una más calmada y sonriente y contestó. -Hola, mi nombre el Meliodas el capitán de los siete pecados capitales. ¿Y tu niño cómo te llamas?- Preguntando Meliodas.

Dreyfus y Hendrickson solo soltaron un suspiro por que pensaban que Meliodas estaba enojado.

-No te lo voy a decir- Contestando el niño con un peina peculiar. Pero tan pronto que dijo estas palabras la pansa del niño rugió.

Meliodas solo puso una sonrisa para después decir -Acaso tienes hambre, si quieres ven conmigo al reino y alli podras comer todo lo que tu quieras- Dijo Meliodas con su típica sonrisa. -¿En serio?- Pregunto el niño.

-Si, pero solo si prometes contarme sobre ti- Dijo Meliodas.

-Te lo prometo, bueno que estamos esperando ya vamos por la comida- Contestó el niño.

-Lo convenció con solo comida- Dijo hendrickson con una gota de sudor en su nuca al igual que Dreyfus.

* * *

 **En el castillo del reino exactamente en el cuarto del trono donde estaba el rey**

Estaban Dreyfus, Hendrickson y Meliodas con el niño.

-Donde está la comida- pregunto este.

-En unos minutos estará lista si quieres puedes venir conmigo y mis hijas y ustedes también pueden venir a comer- Dijo el rey.

-Por mi está bien- Dijo Meliodas con su típica cara.

-Seria todo un honor- contesto Dreyfus. -lo mismo dijo majestad- contestó Hendrickson.

-Y a mi no me invitan- Dijo una voz que era femenina. De pronto apareció una mujer muy bella.

-Eres tu Merlín- dijo el rey. -Por supuesto que También puedes venir- contestó este.

-Gracias- Dijo la mujer para después acercarse al niño.

-Qué niño tan encantador y dime cómo las llamas- preguntó Merlín.

-Primero comida- Contestó este. Merlín solo soltó una pequeña risa.

-La comida ya está lista mi rey- dijo uno de los plebeyos. al niño solo le brillaron los ojos después de escuchar eso.

Unos momentos después se podría ver una gran mesa y unas 9 personas sentadas en las silla

Estos eran el rey que estaba sentado en la cabeza de la mesa a su mano izquierda estaban sentadas 3 niñas muy hermosas a su lado derecho estaba sentado el niño por seguido por Merlin,Meliodas,Dreyfus y Hendrickson.

-Donde esta la comida- Dijo el niño, para después ver como entraban varias personas con grandes cantidades de comida, el niño solo comenzó a babear cuando le pusieron la comida al niño esto comenzó a comer como si no hubiera un mañana todos se quedaron con el ojo bien pelón al ver al niño comiendo de esa manera.

-Realmente tienes hambre- dijo Meliodas.

Ya después de unos 30 platos de comida el niño se relajó en su silla, todos estaban sorprendidos de que un niño comiera tanto.

-Bueno ahora que ya comiste nos responderás nuestras preguntas- Dijo el rey.

-Si- dijo este con una cara feliz y de satisfacción.

-Bueno y dinos cuál es tu nombre-

-Mi nombre es Kakaroto-

-Ese es un nombre algo raro- Dijo el rey.

-Y de dónde vienes Kakaroto- preguntó Merlín.

-Vengo del planeta Vegeta- Contesto el niño.

-¿Del planeta Vegeta? eso quiere decir que vienes de otro planeta- Pregunto Merlin con curiosidad.

-Así es- Contesto el niño.

-Entonces esa esfera blanca era alguna clase de nave- Pregunto Meliodas.

-Si, es en la nave en la que me enviaron-

-Y por qué enviaron a un niño a otro planeta- preguntó Hendrickson.

-creo que es para conquistar este planeta o que ser yo-

Todos se quedaron en shock por lo que dijo. Meliodas tenía su mirada seria como siempre y Merlín tenía una mirada de curiosidad y los demás tenían cara de sorprendidos.

-Y qué más sabes- Preguntó el rey.

-Bueno que soy un saiyajin la raza más poderosa del universo y creo que eso es todo-

-¿La raza mas poderosa del universo?- pregunto Meliodas.

-Si, o eso era lo que me decía mi padre- Contestó el niño.

-Entonces tienes pensado conquistar este planeta- Pregunta Dreyfus.

-No, no estoy interesado en eso y además la comida de este planeta es muy rica-

Todos soltaron una leve sonrisa.

-Y dime Kakaroto siempre has tenido una cola- preguntó Merlín. todos pensaron una cola.

-Si esta es mi colita-

-Ya veo, así que eso es lo que los distinguen- Dijo Merlín.

-Pero si antes no la tenias- Dijo un Meliodas confuso.

-Lo que pasa es que la enroño en mi cintura y parecer un cinturón, mira así-

-Ohh tienes razón parece un cinturón- contesto Meliodas.

-Yo les quiero preguntar algo a ustedes- Dijo el niño.

-Que es lo que quieres saber- Pregunto el rey.

-Quienes son esas tres niñas que me ven raro- Esto lo dijo mientras apuntaba su dedo hacia ellas.

-0 ellas, ellas son mis hijas, hijas mías presentarse- Dijo el Rey.

-Sí padre contestaron las tres, hola Kakaroto mi nombre es Margaret Liones- inclinándose un poco mientras estaba sentada. -Yo soy Verónica Liones un gusto. -Y, y yo soy Elizabeth Liones- esto lo dijo un poco sonrojada para luego inclinarse un poco.

-Hola- esto lo dijo con una cara seria, el niño.

-Y dime Kakaroto que tienes pensado hacer- Preguntó el rey.

-No lose- Dijo este.

-Si quieres puedes vivir aquí en el castillo- Dijo el rey.

-No lo se- Contesto Kakaroto.

-Todos los días podrás comer toda la comida que tú quieras- Dijo Meliodas con una sonrisa.

-Oh, es cierto, entonces si me quedo- Dijo el niño.

-Realmente le encanta la comida- Dijo Hendrickson.

-Bueno ya que acabamos será mejor bajar un poco la comida- Dijo el rey para después levantarse de su silla. -Ana- dijo este llamando a una de sus sirvientas.

-Si mi Rey- Dijo la sirvienta.

-En señale su habitación a Kakaroto- Dijo el rey. -Entendido- Dijo esta.

-Bueno Kakaroto por favor a compaña a esta mujer ella te llevara a tu habitación- Dijo el rey. Kakaroto solo acento con la cabeza, para después este comenzar a irse con la sirvienta.

-Hijas mías creo que también deben irse-

-Si padre contestaron las tres-

Ya en la gran meza solo quedaban Bartra,Meliodas,Melin,Hendrickson y Dreyfus.

-Entonces vistes algo Bartra- Pregunto Meliodas.

-Si vi algo- Dijo este. -Ese niño será un gran guerrero que ayudará al mundo entero, ayudará a muchas personas como también a los 7 pecados capitales- todo esto lo dijo con un semblante serio pero luego su cara puso una cara de preocupación.

-Pero también veo mucho sufrimiento ese niño pasará por muchas cosas-

Todos tenían una cara de asombra, pero Meliodas siguió teniendo su rostro serio como siempre.

-Entonces tiene pensado criarlo mi Rey- Preguntó un Dreyfus algo sorprendido.

-Así es- dijo este -Pero también necesita la imagen de una madre- Viendo a Merlín.

Merlín solo puso una pequeña sonrisa para decir.

-Lo haré y además tengo curiosidad por el niño-

-Merlín como madre eso tengo que verlo- Dijo Meliodas con una sonrisa.

-Y una cosa mas, no le cuenten a nadie sobre de dónde viene Kakaroto o algo de lo que nos dijo aquí- Ordenó el rey.

* * *

 **Devuelta con Kakarotto está justo** al frente de una puerta con una mujer a su lado para luego abrí la puerta, para después que este dijera ¡increíble!

* * *

 **CURIOSIDADES DEL CAPITULO**

 **NNT: Nanatsu No Taizai**

 **edades de algunos personajes**

Goku: 4 años nivel de poder: 22 unidades

Margaret: 8 años

Verónica: 4 años

Elizabeth: 2 años

* * *

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR**

como verán Goku / Kakaroto no se golpeo la cabeza como en el anime, pero eso no quiere decir que sea malo solo sera un poco mas orgulloso

¿El planeta vegeta fue destruido? la respuesta es no

Bueno espero que les allá gustado

estoy libre a cualquier opinión, sugerencia o crítica

 **ADIOS**

19/oct/2019 Mejorando el capítulo y corrigiendo algunos errores.


	2. Chapter 2

**PREGUNTAS**

 **Invitado:** no puedo leer bien la historia, necesita más párrafos / _**HOLA GUEST GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC. YA INTENTASTE HACER LA LETRA MAS GRANDE, SI NO SABES COMO ES DÁNDOLE HAGA CLIC EN EL (A +) SI PERSISTE EL PROBLEMA DÉJAMELO EN LOS COMENTARIO Y PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LO MEJORO**_

 **Cesar: ¿** La historia se desarrollará al principio del anime? Aparecerán más Sayanjines más quiero seguirla leyendo? / **HOLA CESAR GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC. BUENO LA HISTORIA SI SE DESARROLLA EN UN PRINCIPIO DEL ANIME. Y SI A** **PARECERÁN** **MAS SAIYANS POR QUE CREES QUE NO** **DESTRUIR** **EL PLANETA VEGETA :)**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS PREGUNTAS AUNQUE SOLO SEAN TRES JEJEJE :)**

 **IMPORTANTE:**

 **LOS PERSONAJES QUE SALDRÁN A CONTINUACIÓN NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2: Conociendo**

* * *

 **CASTILLO DE LIONES**

Kakaroto estaba en frente de una puerta con la joven sirvienta, esta abrió la puerta de la habitación, y este solo dijo -¡Increíble!-

-Te gusta, esta será tu habitación- Dijo la sirvienta. Kakaroto solo dijo -¿en serio será mi habitación? -

-si aquí es donde dormirás, bueno Kakaroto ponte cómodo- dijo esta para después será la puerta de la habitación, la sirvienta encontrada por el pasillo para encontrarse con una pequeña Elizabeth.

-¿Qué hacer aquí majestad? -

-Nada- Contestó está un poco sonrojada la pequeña Elizabeth.

-No me diga que estás espiando a Kakaroto- Dijo la sirvienta para después de poner esta cara de curiosidad.

-No yo no está espiando a nadie- Dijo la pequeña Elizabeth para después salir corriendo, la sirvienta solo puso una sonrisa burlona.

Devuelta con el pequeño saiyajin este estaba dentro de la habitación observándola en el centro había una cama algo grande como para tres personas adultas al lado derecho de la cama había una repisa en donde también había una ventana por donde se mirara todo liones, en donde justamente Estaba Kakaroto admirando el paisaje, en ese momento se escuchó la puerta de la habitación para abrir entrando Meliodas para este decir.

-Te gusta tu habitación- estoy solo contesto con un si.

-No quieres dar un recorrido- pregunto Meliodas.

-Por qué no- contestó el niño, para después estos dos salir del castillo.

* * *

 **C** **AMINO DE LIONES (ciudad)**

Estaban Kakaroto y Meliodas caminando por los caminos rocosos de la ciudad.

-Y dime te gusta- Preguntar a Meliodas.

-no está mal aunque no se parecen para nada a las casas de mi planeta- Contestó el niño.

-ta veo- Contestó Meliodas.

-¿Y a dónde vamos? - Preguntó el niño.

-bueno, quiero presentarte algunas personas- Contesto el rubio.

-Ya veo- contestó el niño.

-Pero antes, quiero que sepas que no puedes decirle a nadie de lo que eres o de dónde vienes- ordenó Meliodas con una cara seria.

-¡que! ¿Por qué? - Pregunta el niño.

-Veras Kakaroto en este planeta no se sabía de la existencia de vida inteligente en otros planetas y ni siquiera de esferas como en la que llegaste, si la gente supiera de las provincias de otro lugar y de que no es de este planeta, lo más seguro es que la gente se asustaría y te vieran como un bicho raro, así son la mayoría de los humanos contesto Meliodas.

-Ya veo- Contestó este un poco enojado. Meliodas al ver esto solo puso una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Al frente de una taberna estaban el capitán y Kakaroto.

-Bueno ya llegamos- Dijo el rubio para después de abrir la puerta de la taberna. Dentro de esta había varias personas, en su mayoría hombres, que muchos de estos borrachos.

-¡Capitán! - Escuchó el grito de una mujer esta tenía un cuerpo muy robusto,

-Hola Diana- Dijo el rubio.

-Por fin vuelves- Dijo King.

-Si ya estoy aquí, veo que todos están aquí- Dijo Meliodas.

-Oye capitán quien es el niño de peinado raro- pregunto Ban.

-O el es- Pero este fue interrumpido por el niño.

-Mi nombre es kakaroto cara de mapache- Esto lo dijo burlonamente. para que después todos se rieran.

-¡Que me dijiste enano! - Dijo Ban.

-Ya cálmate Ban es solo un niño- Dijo Meliodas.

-El capitán tiene razón, y además su peinado va muy bien con él y también es muy lindo- Dijo Diana mientras le tocaba su cabello.

-Jajajaja ese niño me cae bien- dijo uno de los hombres de la taberna

-Como sea- dijo Ban mientras se volteaba hacia otro lado.

-Y qué es lo que llevas puesto- Pregunte una persona con el pelo rosa y unas gafas.

-Tu quien eres- pregunto el niño.

-Mi nombre es Gowther, y ahora si ¿contestaras mi pregunta? -

-Es un traje de batalla- Dijo el niño.

-¿Un traje de batalla? - esto lo dijo con dudas el peli rosa.

-Bueno basta de charlas- Dijo Meliodas. -Es hora de presentarte a los 7 pecados capitales, comienza tu Diana- ordenó el capitán.

-Sí capitán- contestó la mujer con una sonrisa.

* * *

-Soy Diana la serpiente de la envidia-

-Soy Rey el oso de la pereza-

-Soy Ban el zorro de la avaricia-

-Soy Gowther la cabra de la lujuria-

-Yo soy Merlín el jabalí de la gula-

-Y yo soy Escanor el león del orgullo- Este era un hombre realmente alto y musculoso, el niño se le quedo viendo fijamente y este dijo

-Increíble tú debes de ser muy fuerte-

-Jajajaja si soy muy fuerte- Esto lo dijo muy orgullosamente.

-Y por último pero no menos importante, yo soy Meliodas el dragón de la ira el capitán de los 7 pecados capitales, nosotros 7 somos los caballeros más fuertes de lionés.

-¿Increíble y quien es el más fuerte de todos ustedes? - En el momento que Kakaroto dijo su pregunta todas las personas en la taberna se callaron se escuchó un gran silencio.

-Quien sabe nunca hemos peleado a muerte entre nosotros- contestó Meliodas. Para después se volviera escuchar a las personas pláticas.

-Jajajaja es obvio que yo soy el más fuerte- Dijo Escanor.

-Si, de seguro que si- Contesto Meliodas.

-Bueno basta de juegos, Kakaroto por favor acompáñame- dijo Merlín. Todos sufrieron caras de sorprendidos.

-A donde- Preguntó el niño.

-Tu solo ven- dijo esta, para después salir de la taberna.

-Oye capitán- Habló King.

-¿Que pasa? - Pregunto Meliodas

-Está bien esto es decir no le baña hacer nada extraño al niño, tú sabes cómo es Merlín- Dijo King.

-No te preocupes lo que pasa es que Merlín es su madre- Contestó Meliodas con su típica cara.

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeee!- Eso fue lo único que se escuchó en la taberna después de escuchar eso a excepción de Ban que este se estaba ahogando con su cerveza, y Escanor tenía una cara como de molestia y sufrimiento, y una de las personas que estaban en la taberna dijo.

-Y dinos capitán quien fue el maldito afortunado de tener ese cuerpo tan- pero este no pudo terminar ya que Escanor le mandó una mirada seria.

-No es lo que piensan es su hijo adoptado, bueno todavía no lo es pero muy pronto lo será- Contesto Meliodas.

-¡Aaaaaaaaah! Esto es lo que se escuchó después de la aclaración de Meliodas, ya se podría ver a un escanor mejor.

-Y dinos capitán porque Merlín decidió adoptó a ese niño- Pregunté Gowther.

-Si por qué Merlín decidió adoptó a ese enano- prohibió Ban.

-No pierdas el concurso Meliodas (claramente este estaba mintiendo), si quieren saber pregúntele a ella- contestó Meliodas.

* * *

 **POR LOS CAMINOS DE LIONEZ** **(ciudad)**

Estaban Merlín y Kakaroto caminando por las calles de la ciudad.

-A donde vamos- pregunto el niño.

-Ya verás- contestó Merlín.

El niño solo puso una cara de molestia al escuchar esa respuesta, de pronto se escuchó un silencio entre los dos como de unos 3 minutos, hasta que Merlín rompió el silencio diciendo.

-Bueno Goku déjame decirte de esta manera- Dijo Merlín.

El niño solo puso una cara como de quien rayos es Goku.

-Yo seré tu madre adoptiva es decir yo te voy a criar desde ahora- dijo Merlín.

-De qué hablas, tú no eres mi mamá y mi nombre es Kakaroto no Kokun- dijo este.

Merlín puso una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo que te dijo es que tu nuevo nombre será Goku desde ahora y no ser pronuncia Kokun, y si no soy tu madre verdadera- Merlín solo se detuvo al igual que Kakaroto Y esta se puso de frente del niño para arrodillarse hasta su estatura, y esta lo que con una sonrisa en su rostro. Kakaroto solo pensó.

\- (Y a esta loca que le pasa) -

-Lo que quiero que entiendas es que yo seré tu madre adoptiva, sabes lo que es eso- Merlín, este solo negó con la cabeza.

-Una madre adoptiva es una mujer que quiere adoptar una persona que no se relaciona con ella, y esto es lo que yo quiero hacer contigo te quiero adoptar como mi hijo, si no me quieres llamar mamá está bien llámame como quieras- Dijo Merlín con su todavía sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ya veo- contestó Kakaroto.

-Y que me dices ¿aceptas que yo sea tu madre adoptiva? - cuestionaron a Merlín.

-Me da igual- Dijo este con una cara como de que no le importaba.

-Pero porque me vas a cambiar mi nombre- Pregunté el niño.

-Porque es feo- Dijo esta con una cara seria.

-¡No es feo, es el nombre que me pusieron mis padres reales! - Dijo este con un tono de molestia.

-Es una broma- Dijo la mujer.

-La verdad es que para que seas mi hijo adoptivo necesita un nuevo nombre a fuerzas, y si no aceptas molestar todo el día- Dijo esta con un tono burlón pero a la vez serio.

El niño solo soltó un suspiro y dijo -estar bien-.

-perfecto, ahora vamos a comprar ropa decente- Contestó Merlín, el niño solo dijo -QUE-

* * *

 **TIENDA DE ROPA**

Los dos por fin habían llegado a la tienda estos dos estaban adentro.

-Enserio me voy a poner eso- Decía Goku.

-Si acaso no te gusta- Pregunta Merlín.

-no, es muy feo mejor me quedo con mi trayectoria de batalla- contestó el niño.

-Jajajajaja no me digas que te contrataron de niñera Merlín- Esta era la voz de un hombre.

-Zaratras- Dijo Merlín.

-Hola Merlín como tiene estado- Dijo el hombre conocido como Zaratras.

-Estoy bien y veo que tu también y dime acaso vienes a compra ropa- preguntaba Merlin.

-así es vengo con mi hijo Gil- Dijo Zaratras.

-Ya veo- Contestó Merlín.

-Y dime quien es ese niño-

-Es mi hijo- contestó Merlín.

-¡QUE EN SERIO! - Preguntaba el hombre.

-Hijo adoptivo- contestó el niño.

-¿Adoptivo? - pregunto el hombre.

-Si él es mi hijo adoptivo- Contestó Merlin.

-Oooh así que tu eres ese niño, ya veo- Dijo el hombre.

-Así que ya lo sabes- Dijo Merlín.

-por supuesto- dijo el hombre.

-Bueno Goku preséntate- Dijo la mujer.

-No me des ordenes- Dijo este.

Merlín solo puso una cara muy seria, en donde Goku la vio y se estremeció.

-Está bien dijo el niño, mi nombre es Kak ..., luego se escucho una aclaración de voz en Merlín, dijo mi nombre es Goku es un placer-

-El placer es todo mío Goku- El hombre dijo esto con una sonrisa.

-Gil tú también presentarte-

-Hola mi nombre es Gilthunder es un placer conocerte Goku- El niño dijo esto con una sonrisa.

-Bueno los dejamos- dijo Zaratras. -Adiós- dijo este.

-Ese hombre es un poco raro- Dijo Goku.

-Todo como el tiempo el caballero sacro más poderoso de todos, el nivel de los 7 pecados capitales- Concurso Merlín con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo- Dijo este en seco.

-Pensé que te ibas a emocionar- Dijo Merlín.

-No es para tanto- Contestó Goku.

* * *

 **EN EL CASTILLO DE LIONES**

Estaban Goku y Merlín con unas bolsas de ropa (al final si comprar ropa).

-Y dime que sea tu cuarto- Pregunta a la mujer.

-Por aquí- Dijo el niño.

Merlín siguió al niño hasta llegar a una puerta.

-Aquí es- Dijo este para abrir la puerta de su cuarto, Merlín se quedó un poco sorprendida por el cuarto.

-Es bonito tu cuarto- dijo Merlín.

-si lo sé- contestó el niño. Ya después de que acomodaron todo en su lugar.

-Bueno Goku debo de irme tengo algunas cosas que hacer-

-Entendido. dijo el niño

-Portate bien- Dijo está dándole una mirada fija a los ojos, para después salir de la habitación y cerrando la puerta. Goku sabia que esa mirada era una advertencia.

Un rato después se podría ver al pequeño Goku haciendo unas lagartijas, 48,49,50 y en ese momento tocando la puerta, pero este no escucho al estar tan concentrado en su ejercicio, seguí tocando la puerta cada vez más fuerte, pero Goku seguía con su entrenamiento, 72,73,74, hasta que abrieron la puerta con mucha fuerza.

-¡Que acaso estas sordo! - Dijo la niña hasta que volteo ver al piso para ver al niño haciendo lagartijas.

-Eh ¿qué estás haciendo? - Pregunté la niña que era Verónica la segunda princesa de leones.

Pero Goku no le tomo importancia y seguimientos con su entrenamiento 80,81,82.

-¡No me ignora! - Grito esta.

-¡Princesa Verónica! Pasa algo- Preguntaba un niño que era Griamor.

-Es este niño que me está ignorando- Decía Verónica.

Luego Griamor puso su mirada en Goku y este digiera

-¿Quiere que haga algo con el Princesa Verónica? - Preguntaba este.

-por supuesto que si, tiene que dejar de ignórame- Ordenó la pequeña princesa.

-Entendido princesa Verónica, oye tú la princesa Verónica te está hablando-

91,92,93, pero Goku parecía que estaba sordo.

-Oye estás sordo o qué- Dijo Griamor para después ponerse al frente de Goku.

\- (Estará sordo o que) se preguntaba la princesa.

Goku seguía haciendo sus lagartijas 95,96,97.

-¡Maldito como te atreves a ignorar a la princesa Verónica! - Para después soltar un golpe que iba directo a la cabeza de Goku.

Pero en ese momento Goku se dijo diciendo 100, y en vez de golpear a Goku este golpeo el piso lastimándose la mano.

-Ufff por fin termine- Contesto Goku.

Luego para ver a un niño a sus pies sobándose la mano y la princesa a su lado.

-¿Que hacen ustedes en mi cuarto? - Pregunté Goku con un tono serio.

-Pos te estamos llamando pero tu solo nos estás ignorando- Dijo la princesa molesta.

-¿En serio? - Supuso Goku.

-por supuesto que sí maldito- Contestó el niño que estaba a sus pies. Para después levantarse.

-¡Tu como te atreves a ignora a la princesa Verónica! - Dijo este furioso.

-En serio me estaban llamando pero si nunca escuche mi nombre- Dijo Goku.

Griamor y Verónica se quedarían en silencio y en estado de shock ya que en realidad sí tienen razón.

-Pero bueno no importa, y que es lo que, querías responsables Goku-

-Aaah, dijo para comer- contestó Verónica.

-¡Que por qué no lo dijiste antes! - Grito Goku para salir de la habitación tan rápido como pudo.

-¡Espera! - Gritó la princesa.

-Que pasa- Dijo Goku.

-Como te llamas- Pregunté Verónica.

-Me llamo Kak… dijo Goku- Dijo este para después salir corriendo hacia la mesa en donde comían.

-Con que Goku- dijo esta. Griamor solo vio esto con un tono de molestia.

* * *

Ser podía ver una gran mesa y estar sentado en las sillas el Rey Bartra en el frente de la mesa con sus tres hijas a mano izquierda estaba, Elizabeth, Verónica y Margaret y a su mano derecha estaba Goku que estaba comiendo como siempre, para ser observado por una pequeña Elizabeth sonrojada y Verónica pero esta con un tono curioso.

-¿Y dime Goku te gusto el lugar? - Preguntaba el Rey.

-Si es cómodo- Contestó este.

-Eso me alegra- Contesto el Rey Bartra.

Después de un rato estos ya habían terminado de comer. Goku se levanto de la mesa para decir

-Gracias por la comida-

-Oye Goku- Habló el rey.

-Que pasa viejo- Dijo Goku.

-Viejo- Dijo con un tono molesto.

-Acaso no eres un viejo- Pregunto Goku.

-Si, pero esa no es la manera adecuada para referirse a las personas mayores- Contestó el rey con una gota sudor en su frente.

Solo se podría escuchar unas risitas de las tres niñas.

-Entonces cómo- Pregunto el niño.

-Si quieres dime abuelo- Contestó el rey.

-Está bien- Dijo Goku para después de darse la vuelta para seguir caminando.

-Espera- Dijo el rey.

-Y ahora qué- respondió Goku un poco molesto.

-Te recomiendo que duermas bien por qué mañana te pondremos a prueba- Dijo el Rey.

-Prueba- Dijo Goku. -Está bien pero dile a tu hija que no me molestes-

Verónica solo puso como una cara de preocupación.

Ya después Goku había tomado una ducha en donde la pequeña Elizabeth lo había estado observando, pero a Goku aparentemente no parecía importarle.

* * *

Actualmente Goku estaba acostado en su gran cama, para pensar en sus papas, ya después este cerro sus ojos para dormir.

 **ALETA**

* * *

 **CURIOSIDADES DEL CAPITULO**

Gilthunder: edad 7 años - nivel de pelea: 56 unidades

Howser: edad 7 años - nivel de pelea: 48 Unidades

Griamore: edad 7 años - nivel de pelea: 25 unidades

Goku: edad 4 años - nivel de pelea: 22 a 30 unidades

 **COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR:**

 _HOLA, ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO, COMO VEN ESTOY AVANZANDO LENTO POR QUE QUIERO DESARROLLAR AL PROTAGONISTA DENTRO DE ESTE MUNDO EN ESTE CASO GOKU YA LOS OTROS PERSONAJES CON EL._

 _BUENO SI TIENES UNA DUDA, OPINIÓN O SUGERENCIA PARA ESTE FIC DÉJALA EN LOS COMENTARIOS IGUALMENTE SI TIENES UNA CRÍTICA TAMBIÉN DÉJALA EN LOS COMENTARIOS PARA ASÍ YO MEJORA._

 _GRACIAS POR TU TIEMPO :)_

 _19 / oct / 2019 Corrigiendo algunas cositas y mejorando la lectura :)_


	3. Capitulo 3

**PREGUNTAS.**

 **Kakarottokunblack:** :v pon a melascula alv : _**Todavía es muy pronto para eso :v**_

 **Guest: _Muchas gracias por tu sugerencia, espero a verlo hecho mejor en este capitulo :)_**

 **Cesar:** Ésa Merlí Kakaroto de seguro lo utilizará cómo conejito de experimento: **jejeje ya veremos en un futuro :v**

* * *

 **Importante**

 _ **AMI NO ME PERTENECEN LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS** **AQUÍ, TODOS LOS** **CRÉDITOS** **A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 3: Prueba**_

* * *

 **EN LOS PATIOS DEL CASTILLO DE LIONES.**

-¿Entonces cual es la prueba? – pregunto el pequeño Goku a Meliodas.

-¿Sabes defenderte, verdad? - preguntaba el rubio

-Claro que si- contesto este con una mirada seria

-Bueno, entonces quiero que me ataques con todo lo que tengas, por lo menos trata de golpearme aunque sea una vez, mira, incluso ni me voy a mover del lugar donde estoy- dijo este con su mirada sin emociones.

-entonces esta es mi prueba- preguntaba el pequeño Goku con una mirada seria.

-Así es contesto este-

Pero justo cuando Goku escucho esas palabras, este se lanzo directo a el, sin pensarlo dos beses, dando así una patada en el aire, pero Meliodas solo se gacho para esquivar la patada voladora de Goku, pero Goku rápidamente este se lanzo de nuevo hacia Meliodas dando una gran cantidad de golpes, que Meliodas solo bloqueaba con sus manos.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes, ni si quiera me estoy moviendo de mi lugar- dijo Meliodas, con su típica cara

-¡Maldito ya veras!- contesto Goku enojado.

Pero este dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose de Meliodas, se podía ver a un Goku muy cansado y respirando fuertemente.

-acaso ya te cansaste, bueno no importa, tomemos un descanso- dijo Meliodas con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡NOOO!, te daré un golpe pase lo que pase- grito Goku, para después lanzarse de nuevo hacia Meliodas.

Dando así una infinidad de golpes hacia Meliodas, que este solo los bloqueaba o los detenía con sus manos.

-Ya fue suficiente- dijo este para después detener los dos brazos de Goku con sus manos.

-¡No! te daré un golpe antes- dijo un Goku que intentaba zafarse del agarre de Meliodas.

-Dejemos eso para otra ocasión, mejor vamos a comer algo- contesto un Meliodas sonriente, para después soltar los brazos de Goku.

-Esta bien- dijo un Goku mas calmado.

-Entonces vamos, yo te prepare algo de comer- contesto el rubio.

-Apoco sabes cocinar- pregunto un Goku curioso.

Meliodas solo puso una sonrisa.

-No me gusta esa sonrisa- dijo un Goku algo preocupado.

-No te preocupes por eso, ¿oye Goku?-

-¿Que pasa?- preguntaba Goku.

-Sabes utilizar una espada o cualquier otra arma- preguntaba el rubio.

-No, solo ser pelear a mano limpiar- decía un Goku serio

-Ya veo, entonces yo te encellare- dijo el rubio con su tipica cara.

-No gracias, no la necesito, usar armas es de cobardes- contesto Goku, para después recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Meliodas.

-Aaaah, por que hicistes eso- dijo un Goku sobándose la cabeza, para después voltear a ver a Meliodas, que este tenia una cara seria, para después decir.

-¿Acaso crees que en una pelea a muerte el oponente peleara justamente? Por supuesto que no, en una pelea a muerte tu oponente usara todo lo que tenga a su alcanza para derrotarte- dijo este con un tono de seriedad.

-Bueno creo que tienes razón- dijo Goku, mientras todabia se sobaba la cabeza -pero igual es de cobardes- repitió este.

-Igualmente aprenderás por las malas- dijo Meliodas con un tono de burla.

Goku solo hizo una mueca.

Ya después en el comedor del castillo se podría ver a un Goku vomitando la comida de Meliodas.

* * *

 **YA DESPUÉS EN LA NOCHE EN UNA TABERNA. ( dentro de esta )**

Se podría ver a un grupo de hombres y mujeres estos eran los 7 pecados capitales y a tres caballeros sacros que eran Dreyfus, Hendrickson y Zaratras.

-Y dinos capitán como le fue al pequeño Goku- pregunto una Diana feliz

-Bueno, no me pudo golpear, pero eso es normal, aunque no pelea nada mal- contesto Meliodas, para después dale una tomada azur cerveza.

-Ya veo, de seguro en unos años sera muy fuerte- dijo Diana

-Solo es un extraño niño, es decir yo jamas vi un niño con una cola de mono. dijo Ban en voz alta

-El único extraño aquí eres tu Ban, Goku es un niño adorable- contesto Diana

-Pero que dices- contesto Ban

-En realidad, creo que Ban tiene razón- dijo Gowther.

Todos solo pusieron una cara de duda.

-Que tratas de decir- pregunto Hendrickson.

-dijo que ese niño tiene una energía extraña- contesto Gowther.

-A que te refieres- Pregunto Meliodas algo curioso.

-La energía que emana, o mas bien por se, es diferente a la magia- contesto Gowther.

-entonces que tipo de energía poseer- pregunto King algo curioso.

-No lose, nunca había visto ese tipo de energía, lo único que puedo decir es que el no poseer nada de magia- contesto Gowther con su mirada sin emociones.

-¿como estas seguro de eso? pregunto Dreyfus

-Yo soy mas sensible a la magia, que otras personas y al parecer también a otras energías que desconozco- contesto Gowther.

-No te preocupes Dreyfus, puedes creer en Gowther- dijo Meliodas.

-Ya veo- dijo este.

-Merlín no te parece que te has mantenido muy callada, por lo que ser a ti te gustan este tipo de cosas ¿verdad? pregunto Ban.

Todos voltearon a ver Merlín, y esta solo soltó una pequeña sonrisa, para después decir.

-Por supuesto que no Ban, no se nada sobre esa rara energía que Gowther menciona, pero tengo que admitir que estoy sorprendida y la vez muy emocionada- contesto Merlín.

-¿Emocionada?- pregunto Ban.

-Si, saber que existe otras energías ademas de la magia, eso me emociona como Mago y alquimista que soy- contesto Merlín.

-Aaah cierto ya se me había olvidado tu obsesión por cosas nuevas y raras, justo como ese niño- dijo Ban algo borracho.

-el no es raro, es alguien fascinante- dijo Merlín algo seria.

-Si,si,si como dijas- dijo Ban.

-Jajajaja, ustedes son muy graciosos- dijo un Zaratras ya borracho.

-Hermano creo que ya bebiste demasiado, sera mejor que ya nos bañamos- dijo Dreyfus algo avergonzado por su hermano.

-No, , todavía puedo aguantar un rato mas- dijo este para después eructar.

unos momentos después se podrían ver a los dos hermanos en la puerta.

-Hasta mañana, fue un justo esta aquí- dijo un Dreyfus sosteniendo a su hermano para que este no se cayera.

-Creo que yo también me macho- dijo Hendrickson para después levantase de su silla y acercase con los hermanos.

-Entendido. Dreyfus le recuerdas a tu hermano sobre mañana- dijo un Meliodas con su mano alzada

-Si, déjamelo a mi- contesto un Dreyfus avergonzado por su hermano.

Los tres ya se habían ido de la taberna ya solo quedaban los 7 pecados capitales.

-A que te refieres capitán- pregunto King.

-Cierto, todavía no les cuento, digamos que Goku se enfrentara contra el pequeño Gil, para ver como lo hacer- Contesto Meliodas.

-Ya veo- contesto King.

-Y dinos Escanor que piensas tu sobre Goku- Preguntaba Meliodas.

-Es muy orgulloso- contesto Escanor, (este era un hombre algo bajo de estatura y era muy delgado y este era el que estaba atendiendo)

-Jajaja, mira quien lo dice- dijo Ban.

-Hay algo que quiero saber Merlín- pregunto Diana.

-¿Que es lo que quieres saber Diana?- pregunto Merlín.

-¿Por que adoptaste al pequeño Goku?, no me digas que es por tus experimentos o algo como eso- Pregunto Diana curiosa.

-Si merlín ¿por que adoptaste a ese niño? Pregunta King.

Todos voltearon a ver a Merlín ya que todos se habían estado preguntando lo mismo desde ayer. y Escanor solo pelaba oído ya que el era uno de los que mas quería saber.

-Bueno, la verdad es que tengo curiosidad por el- contesto Merlin.

Nadie se impresiono demasiado por la respuesta ya que se esperaban algo así por parte de merlín, pero Diana parecía enojada.

-¡Solo por curiosidad!- grito diana enojada

-Pero también fue por que me cayo bien el niño y ademas quiero saber lo que se siente ser madre- Contesto Merlín.

Ahora si ser sorprendieron todos por ese comentario.

-E vivido por muchos años, y e sentido todo tipo de sensaciones, pero no se que se siente tener un hijo, aunque este no sea mi hijo de sangre- dijo Merlín.

Todos realmente estaban sorprendidos por esa respuesta, incluso el capitán.

-Eso es raro viniendo de ti- dijo Ban.

-Lose- dijo Merlín con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Incomprensible- dijo Gowther.

-Merlin lo siento por gritarte- dijo una Dina algo avergonzada con ella misma.

-Bueno creo que ya es tarde lo mejor es irnos todos a dormir- dijo el capitán.

-Tiene razón capitán, ya es algo tarde- contesto Escanor.

Después todos se retiraron del lugar.

* * *

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

el pequeño Goku estaba abriendo sus ojos, cuando los abrió por completo este sentía una calidez por todo su cuerpo, Goku giro su cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo para encontrase con algo en lo que casi todos los hombres soñamos, pechos. Goku al ser solo un niño este no se altero o algo por estilo, este solo dijo.

-Que demonios- dice un Goku algo confundido.

-Ya te despertaste- preguntaba Merlín que se había despertado.

-Que haces en mi cama- preguntaba un Goku algo enojado.

-Que, acaso no puedo dormir con mi hijo, y ademas esta cama es muy grande como para un niño como tu- contestaba Merlín con una linda sonrisa.

-Tu no eres mi mama- Decía este enojado

-Pero si tu madre adoptiva- contestaba Merlín

-Si,si,si como digas- dijo Goku

para después levantarse de la cama y busca su armadura de combate. pero este no la encontraba.

-¡Donde esta! estoy seguro que la deje aquí- decía un Goku algo preocupado.

-¿Que es lo que buscas?- preguntaba Merlín.

-Mi armadura de combate, estoy seguro de que la deje aquí- contesto un Goku que estaba buscando su armadura.

-Por que mejor no te pones algo de la ropa que te compre- pregunto Merlín.

Goku al escuchar eso, este se dio cuenta de algo. de que no había perdido su armadura, si no que alguien la había agarrado. y este alguien era.

-¡Merlín!- grito el pequeño Goku.

-¿Que pasa?- preguntaba Merlín.

-No te hagas la tonta, ser que tienes mi armadura, quiero que me la regreses- decía un Goku molesto.

-Esa no es la forma de háblale a tu madre Goku- Decía Merlín

-Que tu no eres mi madre y quiero mi armadura- Decía un Goku molesto

-Lo siento pero no, la necesito para mis investigaciones, así que ponte algo de lo que te compre- Dijo Merlin con un tono serio.

-¡Maldita sea!- contesto furioso Goku.

Un rato después se podía ver a un Goku con unos pantalones negros un poco ajustados, con zapatos negros y una camisa blanca y tambien a un Goku molesto.

-Te queda bien- dijo Merlin.

-Es muy incomodo- contesto Goku molesto.

-Y tu no piensas cambiarte o que- Decía Goku ya que merlín solo esta en ropa interior.

-Cierto- dijo esta para después solo chasquear los dedos y de la nada apareciera con ropa.

-¿Como demonios hiciste eso?- preguntaba un Goku algo sorprendido.

-Con magia por supuesto, ¿acaso nunca escuchaste hablar sobre la magia? pregunto Merlín.

-No- contesto el niño.

-Ya veo- dijo Merlín para después crear una bola de color morado en un mano -esto es la magia Goku, con la magia puedes hacer muchas cosas incluso puedes controlar los elementos- dijo esta para después desaparecer la bola de energía de su mano.

-ya veo, se parece un poco al ki- contesto un Goku algo sorprendido.

-¿El ki? ¿y que es el ki?- Pregunto una Merlín curiosa.

-El ki es la energía vital interna que poseer todo ser vivo. o eso fue lo que me explicaron- contesto Goku.

-Ya veo y dime ¿tu posees esta energía?- pregunto Merlín

-obvio que si o acaso no escuchaste lo que dije- contesto Goku con un tono algo molesto.

-No es eso, pero que yo sepa en este mundo nadie tiene o mucho menos puede utilizar ese tipo de energía- dijo Merlín.

-Por supuesto que si tienes ki es solo que no sabes controlar esta energía- dijo un Goku serio, Merlín solo puso una cara de confusión.

-Por que dices eso- pregunto Merlín.

-Dime algo, cuando alguien pierde toda su magia en este mundo ¿ese alguien muere?- Pregunto Goku

-Por supuesto que no, este todabia permanecer vivo- dijo Merlín para después decir -pero ese que tiene que ver con el ki- pero cuando esta dijo eso ultimo esta había quedado atrapada en sus pensamientos como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.

-Veo que por fin te das cuenta, es como dije el ki es la energía vital de todo ser vivo, entonces eso quiere decir que- pero este no pudor terminar ya que Merlín hablo.

-Que si alguien esta vivo es por que tiene ki- dijo Merlín algo sorprendida ya que se había dado cuenta de que el pequeño Goku es bueno deduciendo las cosas.

-Exacto- dijo Goku

-Y dime ¿que puedes hacer con el ki?- pregunto Merlín

-Cuando llegas a controlar lo básico del ki puedes usarlo para volver mas fuerte tu cuerpo y así tener mas resistencia, un aumento de fuerza, velocidad y lo mismo pasa con tus demás habilidades, pero cuando tienes un control de este puedes usarlo para dispararlo y así usarlo como una arma- contesto Goku.

-Ya veo- dijo Merlín sorprendida y fascinada - Y dime tu sabes controlar esta energía- Pregunto una Merlín que quería saber mas sobre el ki.

-Solo lo ser controla un poco- contesto Goku

-Ya veo, bueno creo que dejaremos esta conversación para otro día, ahora mismo debemos de ir al patio del castillo- dijo Merlín con una sonrisa.

-¿Acaso es otra prueba?- pregunto el saiyajin. Merlín solo lo vio y dijo -Si-

* * *

 **EN LOS PATIOS DEL CASTILLO**

En este lugar estaban reunidos los 7 pecados capitales menos Escanor, y también estaban Dreyfus, Hendrickson y Zaratras y los hijos de los hermanos ( Gilthunder y Griamore al igual que Howzer ) y el rey estaba observando de un lugar alto con sus tres hijas. Goku y Merlín ya habían llegado al lugar, pero Goku estaba un poco molesto y apenado ya que el no estaba acostumbrado a usar esas ropas que tenia puestas.

-Por que se tardaron- pregunto Meliodas.

-Lo siento nos entretuvimos con algo- contesto Merlín.

-Ya veo- dijo Meliodas

-¿Cual es la prueba? pregunto un Goku ya ansioso por comenzar la prueba

-Veo que ya tienes ganas por comenzar- dijo Meliodas con una sonrisa -bueno tu prueba sera enfréntate al pequeño Gil- dijo Meliodas todavía con su sonrisa.

-entonces que esperamos, peleemos de una vez- dijo Goku algo emocionado

-Tranquilo- dijo Meliodas para después dale un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Goku.

-¡Por que hiciste eso!- pregunto un Goku molesto y sobándose la cabeza.

-Primero te enseñare a como usar una espada- dijo Meliodas igualmente ignorando la pregunta de Goku.

-Ya te dije que no quiero, con mis manos basta- dijo un Goku todabia molesto.

-Y tu crees que sea fuerte Gil- Preguntaba Howzer.

-No lose pero ya lo descubriremos después- contesto Gilthunder.

-Yo solo lo veo como un testarudo- dijo Griamore.

-¡Que dijiste maldito!- dijo un Goku con un tono serio y que se iba a cercando hacia Griamore hasta que se puso al frente de el.

-Ese niño es alguien divertido- dijo un Ban que estaba sentado en una de las sillas que había en el patio.

-Yo pensaba que te molestaba- pregunto King.

-Si, pero aun así es alguien divertido- contesto Ban con su sonrisa.

( De vuelta con los niños )

-Quiero que lo repitas aquí a frente de mi- dijo Goku con tono serio

-Perdona a nuestro amigo el no lo quiso decir de mala forma- dijo Howzer intentando alejar su amigo de Goku.

-Goku ya basta o acaso no quieres comer el resto del día- Dijo merlín con tono serio.

-Maldita sea- dijo Goku para después darse la vuelta y comenzar a alejarse de Griamore.

-Maldita Merlín ya iba a comenzar lo bueno- dijo Ban con un tono de decepción.

Pero justo cuando cuando Goku se dio la vuelta para alegarse de Griamore este volvió hablar.

-Ya suéltame Howser, y no solamente es un testarudo si no un mal agradecido con la princesa Verónica- dijo Griamore con un tono de molestia.

Goku solo se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de Griamore, y este le estaba dando la espalda y lo vio de reojo para después decir.

-Jajaja- Goku se rió solo un poco, a todos le pareció raro de que Goku se riera sobre ese comentario

-¡De que te ríes maldito!- pegunto un Griamore enfadado.

-Es que es divertido de que un perro defienda a su dueña- dijo Goku con una sonrisa que este todavía le estaba dando la espalda

Después de escuchar el comentario de Goku se escucho un silencio por parte de los demás. bueno sin contar a Howzer que este no se pudo aguantar la risa y ni se diga de Ban que este se estaba riendo a carcajadas sobre el comentario de Goku y también se veía a un King tapándose la boca para evitar reírse al igual una Diana.

-¡Que dijiste maldito!- dijo Griamore para después lanzar un golpe hacia un Goku de espaldas pero este respondió con una patada que solo quedo a unos centímetros de la cara de Griamore, este solo se quedo inmóvil por la rápida reacción de Goku.

-¡Ya fue suficiente Griamore!- dijo Dreyfus molesto. -Quiero que te disculpes con Goku-

-Pero padre- pero Griamore se detuvo después de ver la mirada seria que tenia su padre -Entendido padre-

-Me disculpo Goku- Dijo este con tono de molestia para después hacer una pequeña reverencia. Goku solo lo vio y se dio la vuelta ora vez para seguir caminando. que esto izo enojar un poco a Griamore.

-Tu también discúlpate Goku- dijo Merlín

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Goku. que este comentario izo que a Griamore se le marcara una vena en la frente.

-Acaso no quieres comer el resto del dia- dijo Merlín con tono de seriedad

-No me importa, no voy a lastimar mi orgullo por algo como esto- dijo Goku con tono de seriedad.

Merlín solo soltó un suspiro y dijo -Como quieras- dijo esta.

-Jajaja realmente ese mocoso es interesante- dijo Ban riéndose.

Devuelta con Goku este se había acercado a Meliodas para decirle.

-Cuando empezamos el entrenamiento- pregunto Goku

-Por fin te decidiste, bueno justo ahora comenzaremos el entrenamiento- dijo este con una sonrisa

para después estos dos retirarse a otro lugar.

-Que voy hacer con ese niño- dijo Merlín soltando un leve suspiro ( pero bueno después de todo eso es lo que me gusta de el ) esto ultimo lo pensó Merlín.

* * *

 **EN LA NOCHE, EN EL CUARTO DE GOKU**

Se podía ver a un Goku acostado que este estaba tratando de dormir pero este no podía ya que tenia mucha hambre después de todo no comió nada durante el día. este solo decía

-No me arrepiento, No me arrepiento, No me arrepiento de no haber pedido disculpas-

Pero de pronto se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Maldita sea quien sera a estas hora de la noche- dijo Goku con un tono de molestia para después levantarse de su cama y caminar hacia la puerta. -¡Que!- grito este abriendo la puerta para después poner una cara de duda y confusión, viendo que eran la pequeña Elizabeth y Verónica con unos platos de comida.

-Ho, hola- dijo la pequeña Elizabeth algo nerviosa.

-Que quieren- dijo Goku observando la comida.

-Hola Goku lo sentimos por venir a molestarte tan noche pero te trajimos comida- dijo Verónica un poco sonrojada.

-por que lo hicieron- dijo este con una duda en su rostro.

-Bueno lo hicimos por que- pero esta no termino ya que fue interrumpida por Elizabeth.

-Pensamos que tenias hambre- respondió la pequeña Elizabeth.

-Así es- dijo Verónica.

-Ya veo- dijo este para después tomar los platos de comida, este ya iba a cerra la puerta de su cuarto pero antes decir

-Gracias- respondió Goku para después cerra la puerta de su cuarto. Elizabeth y Verónica solo se voltearon a ver para poner una sonrisa en sus rostros.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **PALABRAS DEL AUTOR**

Como ven cambiar el tipo de escribir la historia esto fue gracias a GUEST un lector de esta historia y creo que es mejor así, así se entiende mejor la historia y creo que también voy a corregir los otros dos capítulos para escribirlos como lo hice en este capitulo.

Bueno creo que eso es todo muchas gracias por leer este fic. recuerden que siempre pueden dejar su comentario por si tienen una duda, opinión, sugerencia o una critica.

 _Bueno eso es todo hasta el próximo capitulo :)_


	4. Capitulo 4

**PREGUNTAS**

 **Zaiko23: sera una historia harem?** _Hola Zaiko te quiero agradecer por leer este fic y respondiendo a tu pregunta. Todavía no me decido si habrá harem en mi historia, lo mas seguro es que ponga una encuesta para saber si la gente quiere o no el único problema de esto es que todavía somos muy pocos :v_

 ** _Kenallo25:_** _Hola Kenallo muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero y sigas apoyando este fic :)_

* * *

 **IMPORTANTE**

 _ **AMI NO ME PERTENECEN LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS AQUÍ, TODOS LOS CRÉDITOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 4: Castigo_**

* * *

 **CASTILLO DE LIONÉS**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que el pequeño Goku había comenzado a entrenar en el arte de la espada con Meliodas. Para este entonces este ya sabia como usar una espada. Este estaba en la meza comiendo aparte del pequeño Goku estaba el rey con sus tres hijas y también estaba presente el capitán de los 7 pecados capitales Meliodas el dragón de la ira.

-Y dime Goku ¿como te esta yendo en tu entrenamiento con Meliodas?- pregunto el rey.

-Bien- contesto este mientras comía.

-Ya veo- dijo el rey con un tono algo serio.

-No te preocupes Bartra el pequeño Goku aprende muy rápido- dijo Meliodas.

-Entiendo- dijo Bartra. para este momento Goku ya había terminado de comer.

-Gracias por la comida- dijo Goku con un tono serio para después levantarse de la silla y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

-No se te olvide lo de mas de rato- dijo Meliodas

-Si- contesto Goku para después salir del comedor.

-A que te refieres con eso- pregunto bartra.

-Es solo para a regla unos asuntos pendientes- contesto Meliodas.

-Y cual son esos asuntos- pregunto un bartra curioso.

-Ya te darás cuenta mas de rato- contesto un Meliodas sonriente. Después de que dijera esto este dirigió su mirada hacia las 3 princesas, para después decir.

-Y díganme princesas, como se están llevando con el pequeño Goku- dijo Meliodas con una cara de duda. Las princesas se sorprendieron por la repentina pregunta del rubio. Pero una de ellas hablo.

-Yo diría que me llevo bien con el, aunque casi nunca hablo con el, pero las que mas hablan con el son mis hermanas aquí presentes- contesto Margaret con una sonrisa burlona -Incluso le llevaron comida hacia su cuarto, cuando este no tenia permitido comer- esto lo dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Margaret! grito una Verónica enojada y también muy sonrojada. También se podía ver a una pequeña Elizabeth que se estaba tapando con su hermoso cabello su rostro que estaba sonrojado. obviamente todo esto lo noto Meliodas que tenia su típica cara.

-Ups, lo siento Verónica no lo pude evitar decir- dijo Margaret tapándose la boca con su mano que esta tenia una sonrisa burlona. Verónica solo la veía con una cara de total molestia.

-Creo que Merlín se molestara- dijo el rey.

-Ni que lo digas- dijo Meliodas con su típica cara.

-Por favor lo le digan nada a la señorita Merlín- suplico Verónica.

-Pero creo que lo tiene que saber- dijo Meliodas con una cara seria.

-Por favor lo le digan nada- dijo una Elizabeth a un sonrojada.

-Si es así entonces no diré nada- contesto Meliodas con una cara sonriente.

-¡Por que con ella si!- pregunto una Verónica que sonaba molesta.

-Seria una falta de respeto de mi parte decirle que no a una dama- contesto Meliodas con una sonrisa.

-¡Pero yo también soy una mujer- dijo Verónica molesta. mientras Elizabeth se estaba riendo.

-No lo creo por que- pero Meliodas no pudo terminar de hablar ya que vio a una Merlín entrando a la sala en donde estaban estos. Todos pusieron unas caras pálidas al ver a Merlín acercándose hacia ellos.

-Hola, alguien sabe donde esta mi querido Goku- preguntaba Merlín.

-No lo sabemos- contesto Meliodas, para después levantarse de su silla y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida -Bueno creo que ya me voy- dijo este para irse de ese lugar lo mas pronto posible por que su instinto se lo decía, pero cuando este se acerco a la salida choco con algo que no lo dejaba pasar.

-Que demonio, por que no puedo pasar- preguntaba Meliodas, pero después escucho la voz de Merlín diciendo.

-Ni si quiera te esfuerces capitán nunca romperás mi cubo perfecto- Contesto Merlín con una sonrisa en su rostro, para después pasar a una seria.

-Ahora quiero que me digan que es lo que esta pasando- pregunto Merlín con una cara seria. Todos estaban pálidos como si hubieran visto un fantasma y ni se diga del rey que este estaba sudando a chorros por lo nervioso que estaba. Meliodas estaba con su típica cara sin emociones.

-Y bueno, acaso no van a hablar, si no para hacerlos habla- dijo Merlín con una cara seria.

-No hay de otra. bartra sera mejor que le cuentes a Merlín lo que paso- dijo Meliodas con su típica cara. bartra solo aqueo las cejas por lo que dijo Meliodas.

-¡Pero que dices, no me eches toda la responsabilidad- contesto Bartra con una cara enojada.

-Y bien bartra que es lo que sabes- pregunto Merlín con un tono serio. tomando el hombro de este.

-Bue,,no merlín lo que pasa es- decía bartra nervioso. -Lo que pasa es que le dimos de comer a Goku cuando no debíamos- dijo Bartra un poco mas calmado por que por fin pudo decirle a merlín lo que había pasado.

-Ya veo, creo que tendré que habla con Goku- dijo Merlín con un semblante serio. -Pero una ultima cosa bartra- pregunto una Merlín que parecía algo molesta.

-Que cosa- preguntaba el rey nerviosamente.

-En donde se encuentra Goku- preguntaba Merlín.

-No, no lose,- dijo el rey. -que dices- pregunto Merlín con una cara mas molesta. -En cerio no lose hacer poco estaba aquí pero después salio por la puerta principal- dijo un rey muy nervioso.

-Ya veo creo que tendré que búscalo- dijo Merlín para después quita su hechizo de la habitación. Esta comenzó a caminar hacia la salida para comenzar a busca a Goku. Pero se escucho la voz de una pequeña niña que dijo.

-¡No fue su culpa, fue culpa de nosotras!- Grito una Verónica nerviosa. Merlín solo la volteo a ver.

-Nosotras fuimos quienes le llevamos comida a su habitación- dijo Verónica. Elizabeth solo asentaba con la cabeza.

-Pero el sabia que no tenia permitido comer y aun así prefirió desobedecerme- contesto Merlín con una cara seria -Y gracias a eso, el tiene que sufrir las consecuencias- todos se pusieron pálidos por escuchar esas palabras incluso el capitán tenia curiosidad de que le iba a ser al pequeño Goku.

* * *

 **A LAS A FUERAS DEL REINO EN UN PEQUEÑO BOSQUE**

Se podía ver a un pequeño niño entrenando en el bosque este niño era nada menos que Goku. este mismo estaba en unos boxees que le llegaban casi a la rodilla. este mismo estaba parado sobre su mano que se mantenía con un dedo. en un gran árbol se podía ver un cambio de ropa y una espada.

-98,99 y 100- dijo Goku para después da un gran salto y cae de pie.

-creo que es hora de intentarlo- dijo Goku para después levantar su brazo con su mano abierta. este tenia sus ojos serados y parecía muy concentrado, de pronto en la palma de su mano se comenzó haber un pequeña esfera de color azul, después de esto Goku abrió sus ojos para después decir.

-Por fin pude manifestar mi ki- dijo este con una sonrisa en su rostro -Bueno veamos que puedo hacer con esto- dijo Goku para después apuntar hacia un árbol algo grande que estaba a unos metros de distancia de Goku, de pronto la esfera de poder salio disparada hacia el árbol que este apuntaba, cuando la esfera toco el árbol esta misma provoca una leve explosión, provocando así una cortina de humo, después de que se despejara el humo se podría ver una parte del árbol destruido para después este se cayera.

-Genial- dijo un Goku aun con su sonrisa -ahora solo tengo que incrementar mi ki para que el desgaste no sea muy grande- dijo este para nuevamente comenzar a entrenar.

* * *

 **DE VUELTA AL REINO**

Se podía ver a una merlín algo desespera y molesta por que no encontraba a Goku por ningún lado.

-Ya buscamos por todo el reino y no hemos encontrado a Goku- dijo Meliodas.

-Lo se, pero tiene que estar por aquí- Dijo Merlín algo enojada.

En ese momento se escucho una voz diciendo.

-Hola, que están haciendo, y por que te vez algo molesta Merlín- preguntaba Ban el zorro el pecado de la codicia.

-Estamos buscando al pequeño Goku, pero no lo encontramos por ningún lado- contesto Meliodas.

-No me digan que por fin se canso de Merlín y escapo- preguntaba Ban con una sonrisa burlona.

Después de escuchar eso Merlín solo le mando una mirada amenazadora a Ban. Este solo puso una cara de nerviosismo para después decir.

-Es solo una broma Merlín, no tienes por que ponerme esos ojos de querer matarme- dijo este con una sonrisa burlona.

-Sera mejor que no molestes a merlín Ban hoy no anda de buenas- dijo Meliodas con su típica cara seria.

-Y apenas me lo dices, pero dime que es lo que tiene Merlín- pregunto en voz baja Ban, para que Merlín no lo escuchara.

-Es solo que Goku no cumplió con su castigo- dijo Meliodas en voz baja.

-¿su castigo?- preguntaba un Ban algo confundido.

-A caso ya lo olvidaste, recuerda el pleito que tuvo Goku con Griamore- dijo Meliodas en voz baja. Ban solo se quedo estático por un momento, para después reír.

-Jajaja, hay capitán me hiciste recordar algo muy gracioso- dijo Ban riéndose por lo acordado. - Veo que por fin recordaste- dijo Meliodas.

-De que te ríes Ban- pregunto Merlín algo molesta.

-No, de nada Merlín es solo que recordé algo- dijo este mientras se secaba las lagrimas de la risa.

-Ya veo, pero sera mejor que te mantengas callado- dijo una Merlín furiosa.

-En cerio quieres eso- preguntaba Ban con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Que tratas de decir- preguntaba Merlín.

-Es que creo que se en donde se encuentra ese niño, pero si no quieres saber por mi no hay problema- dijo Ban para después darse la vuelta para alegarse de allí.

-Dime en donde esta- preguntaba una Merlín seria.

-pensé que, querías que me mantuviera callado- dijo este con su sonrisa.

-¡Ban!- grito Merlín enojada.

-Esta bien, esta bien, pero ya no grites- dijo Ban

-Bueno entonces llévanos- dijo Meliodas

-entonces sigan me- dijo Ban.

* * *

 **DE VUELTA CON EL PEQUEÑO GOKU**

Este ya había terminado su entrenamiento y este estaba descansando en un árbol mientras comía una manzana.

-Creo que ya es hora de que regrese- dijo Goku mientras baja del árbol y se comía la manzana. de la nada se escucho la voz de una mujer diciendo.

-Por fin te encuentro- dijo Merlín que venia con el capitán y Ban.

-Que están haciendo ustedes aquí- pregunto Goku con su tono serio de simpre.

-Mas bien tu que estas haciendo aqui- pregunto Merlín seria.

-Estaba entrenando- contesto Goku.

-A caso no puedes entrenar en el reino- dijo esta que se escuchaba molesta.

-Para nada, en el reino luego me molestan- contesto Goku

-Oye Ban- preguntaba Meliodas en un tono bajo.

-Que pasa capitán- contesto Ban. -Como supiste que Goku estaba aquí- pregunto Meliodas.

-Eso es por que un día lo vi saliendo del reino solo, y lo seguí por curiosidad hasta aquí- dijo Ban. -Ya veo- dijo Meliodas

De vuelta con la platica de Goku y Merlín.

-Y que es lo que quieren- pregunto Goku.

-Ya me entere de que no cumpliste con tu castigo- contesto Merlín, esta sonaba molesta.

-Y yo que pensaba que ya te habías dado cuenta mucho antes- contesto un Goku calmado.

-Jajaja, así es enano no dejes que te intimide- dijo un Ban que se estaba burlando.

-Te estas burlando de mi- pregunto Merlín que se notaba muy molesta.

-No, por supuesto que no- contesto Ban con una sonrisa. -A ti no te decía- dijo Meliodas. -Que enserio- pregunto Ban. Meliodas solo asintió la cabeza como respuesta de un si.

-No, para nada solo pensé que eras una mujer mas inteligente- dijo Goku con una sonrisa burlona.

-Veo que te estas burlando de mi- dijo Merlín que estaba muy molesta.

-acaso no era obvio- dijo Goku que aun hacia enoja mas a Merlín. -Y dime que castigo me pondrás- preguntaba Goku.

De pronto todos se encontraban en un lugar diferente.

-Que demonios como llegamos aquí- pregunto un Ban que estaba confundido.

-Fue Merlín, ella nos trajo aquí con su poder mágico- contesto un Meliodas serio -No me digas Merlín que- pero este no termino por que Goku hablo.

-Entonces me dejaras aquí solo- preguntaba Goku que tenia una sonrisa.

-Así es mi pequeño Goku te dejare aquí por todo un mes- dijo Merlín que ahora tenia una sonrisa.

-Enserio me dejaras aquí, es un lugar muy bonito y agradable como para un castigo- dijo un Goku aun con su sonrisa. De pronto Merlín se comenzó a reír.

-Jejeje, déjame decirte que este lugar no es lo que párese, este lugar esta lleno de monstruos y criaturas y cuando cae la noche toda la hermosa fauna que vez a tu alrededor, no mejor dejo que tu lo compruebes- dijo Merlín con una sonrisa que daba miedo.

-Me da igual- dijo Goku aun con su sonrisa. que hacia que Merlín se molestaba.

-Oye Goku yo si fuera tu le perdería perdón a Merlín- dijo Meliodas.

-Para nada, como ya dije me da igual (Y ademas esto sera un buen entrenamiento)- esto ultimo lo pensó Goku. -Bueno no digas que te lo advertir- dijo Meliodas.

-Bueno Goku no tienes unas ultimas palabras que decir antes de que te deje aquí un mes solo- preguntaba Merlín con una sonrisa.

-No me vengas a buscar antes de que pase un mes- Dijo goku con una sonrisa en su rostro. para después darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

-Ese niño se sigue burlando de mi- esto ultimo lo dijo muy enojada.

-Estas segura Merlín de dejarlo aquí un mes- pregunto Meliodas. Merlín no respondió a esa pregunta esta solo tenia una cara seria y viendo caminar a Goku de espaldas que este se alejaba cada vez mas. Meliodas tomo eso como un no.

De la nada estos estaban en el mismo bosque que antes.

-Regresamos- dijo Ban.

-Oye capitán realmente es peligroso ese lugar- preguntaba Ban

-Claro que si Ban acaso nunca escuchaste habla sobre las tierras del engallo- pregunto Meliodas.

-Por supuesto que si, no me digas que ese lugar es uno de esos- dijo Ban

-Así es Ban, muchos aventureros mueren en ese tipo de lugares ya que estos piensan que son lugares pacíficos y hermosos pero cuando cae la noche es todo lo contrario- dijo Meliodas con tono serio. -Merlín esta loca por dejar a un niño en ese lugar- dijo Ban. (Pero lo mas interesante fue que Goku nunca dejo de sonreír acaso piensa,,,) esto ultimo lo pensó Meliodas.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de volver al reino- dijo Merlín que se había mantenido callada hasta ahora. Ban y Meliodas solo la voltearon a ver.

-Oye Merlín estas segura de esto ese niño solo tiene 4 años- dijo Ban con un tono serio

-Por supuesto que si Ban, el dijo que pertenece a una raza guerrera si es cierto eso el sobrevivirá a ese lugar- contesto Merlín.

-Pero no crees que un mes es mucho- pregunto Meliodas.

-El se lo busco- contesto Merlín con tono serio.

-Bueno que mas da, volvamos al reino- dijo Ban.

* * *

 **DE VUELTA CON GOKU**

Este estaba en lo que parecía un bosque y al frente de el había una gigante serpiente que al menos media unos 200 metros.

-Increíble, esto es lo que se refería Merlín- dijo Goku para después sacar su espada y empuñarla. -Bueno creo que tu seras la cena de esta noche- pero en el momento que este dijo esas palabras la gran serpiente se lanzo hacia el tratando de comérselo, Goku solo dio un gran salto para después caer y cortale la cabeza a la gran serpiente. la gran cabeza de la serpiente solo callo al suelo.

-Eso fue fácil, pero si mal no recuerdo Merlín dijo que en la noche es donde pasaba lo peor o eso es lo que trato de decirme, bueno creo que tengo que busca un refugio- contesto este.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **CURIOSIDADES DEL CAPITULO**

Goku: 42 unidades

Gilthunder: 61 unidades

Howser: 53 unidades

Griamore: 32 unidades

 **PALABRAS DEL AUTOR**

 _HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, CREO QUE ME TARDE UN POCO MAS EN SUBÍ ESTE CAPITULO REALMENTE LO SIENTO, PERO AQUÍ ESTA Y NO SE PREOCUPEN SI O SI LA VOY A TERMINAR DE ESO SI ESTOY SEGURO. BUENO ALGO QUE QUERÍA COMENTAR ES SI QUIEREN HAREM PARA GOKU. DEJEN SUS RESPUESTAS EN LOS COMENTARIOS._

 _BUENO ESO ES TODO ESPERO QUE PASEN UN EXCELENTE DÍA, TARDE O NOCHE._

 _ADIÓS :)_


	5. Capitulo 5

**COMENTARIOS**

 **Kakarottokunblack** **:** va a estar el modo ozaru :v?: _Hola Kakarottokunblack muchas gracias por leer este fic_ _y respondiendo a tu pregunta, si estará el modo ozaru :)_

 _kenallo25: Hola kenallo muchas gracias por leer este fic. Bueno obviamente los niveles que vemos en el mundo de NNT Y DB son totalmente distintos pero en este fic no haremos eso ya que en el anime de NNT muy apenas pueden destruir un continente pero en DB estos ya puedes destruir un planeta con mucha facilidad es por eso que los niveles de poder serán los mismos por decirlo de una forma. y respeto a lo de Merlín ya veremos en un futuro ;v_

 _ZAIKO23: Hola Zaiko muchas gracias por leer este fic, y respecto a lo de Elizabeth creo que tienes razón pero ya veremos mas adelante :b_

 _Nexxoz Highdraco: Hola Nexxoz muchas gracias por leer este fic. Recuerda que goku no se golpeo la cabeza y ademas el paso 4 años de su vida en el planeta vegeta donde viven los saiyajines orgullosos y al estar rodeado de estos es obvio que el tome esta personalidad :)_

 _Guest: muchas gracias por estar leyendo este fic y siempre comentando en los comentarios de verdad se agradecer :)_

 _Cesar: Igualmente a ti amigo realmente muchas gracias estar ahí leyendo esta historia y siempre comentando :)_

* * *

 **IMPORTANTE**

 _ **AMI NO ME PERTENECEN LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS AQUÍ, TODOS LOS CRÉDITOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS**_

* * *

 ** _CAP 5: AMAZONAS_**

* * *

 **EN LA** **TABERNA** **DEL REINO**

Ya habían pasado apenas tres días desde que Merlín había dejado al pequeño Goku en ese lugar tan raro, en estos momento ella se encontraba en la taberna.

-Extraño al pequeño Goku- decía una Diana deprimida.

-De seguro ya esta muerto- dijo Ban en un tono burlón.

-¡Queeee!- grito Diana enojada

-Tranquila,tranquila solo bromeaba ese niño se sabe cuidar solo- dijo Ban con una sonrisa con una cerveza en la mano. Diana solo puso una cara seria.

-Pero en cerio, todavía no puedo creer que dejaras a ese pequeño niño en ese lugar Merlín- dijo Kin con una cara seria y de confusión.

-Pues creértelo, eso le pasa por desobedecerme- contesto Merlín con un semblante serio.

-¡Pero un mes, no crees que es mucho!- pregunto Diana enojada. -Tranquila Diana- dijo Kin que intentaba calmar a Diana.

-Creo que tienes razón- contesto Merlín con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Entonces vamos por el ya pasaron tres días creo que esto es mas que suficiente para un niño de 4 años- dijo Diana. -Eso sera imposible Diana- dijo Merlín. -¡Quee! por que- pregunto Diana.

-Ese niño me dijo que no volviera hasta dentro de un mes. Y ademas si vuelvo ahora que apenas han pasado tres días lo mas seguro es que se enojaría y se burlaría de mi- contesto Merlín con una cara seria.

-Que, el nunca diría eso- dijo Diana.

-Te equivocas Diana el dijo eso yo estaba ahí presente con el capitán. Y ademas ya debes de saber de como es de orgulloso ese niño- dijo Ban. Diana solo bajo su cabeza para decir -Pero- pero esta fue interrumpido por Merlín que dijo.

-Que tal que vamos a visitarlo para cuando pasen 2 semanas para ver si esta bien- pregunto Merlín.

-Dos semanas? todavía falta mucho para eso pero bueno creo que acepto eso- contesto Diana con una cara depresiva.

-No te preocupes Diana de seguro esta muy bien el pequeño Goku- Dijo King que intentaba animar a Diana.

-Ahora que me lo pregunto como lo tomo el rey- pregunto Ban.

-Bueno, no muy bien que digamos- contesto Merlín.

 _ **FLASHS-BACK**_

 **En el castillo de rey**

-¡Que lo dejaste en donde!- preguntaba el rey.

-Como escucho lo deje en una de las tierras del engaño- contesto Merlín.

-Como se te ocurre déjalo en ese lugar, que harás si muere- dijo el rey algo serio.

-No te preocupes el estará bien y si llegara morí yo me haré responsable- contesto Merlín.

-Eso espero- dijo el rey con un tono de molestia.

-Bueno es hora de irme- dijo Merlín para después desaparecer de la sala del rey.

-(Bueno solo espero de que este bien ese niño, y ademas yo ser lo que tramas Merlín si ese niño llegarse a morí lo usaras para tus experimentos pero si llegara a vivir esto aclararía nuestras dudas sobre su raza, ya que como el dijo su raza es la mas fuerte del todo universo)- todo esto lo pensó el rey. para después decir -Elizabeth que haces ahí- pregunto el rey que estaba viendo a una pequeña Elizabeth. Este solo extendió los brazos para después que la pequeña niña se sentara en sus piernas.

-Que es lo que pasa hija mía- pregunto el rey Bartra.

-En donde esta Goku- pregunto la pequeña niña.

-El esta de viaje, no volverá hasta dentro de unos días- contesto el rey.

-pero volverá verdad- pregunto la pequeña Elizabeth.

-Claro que si volverá. (o ese creo)- esto ultimo lo pensó.

 **FIN DEL FLASH-BACK.**

 **DEVUELTA A LA** **TABERNA**

-Y eso fue lo que paso- dijo Merlín.

-Ya veo- contesto Ban para después dale un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Cambiando de tema sabes cuando volverá el capitán- pregunto Ban.

-Creo que dentro de unas semanas- contesto Merlín.

-Que mal y yo también quería ir de misión- dijo Ban.

-A mi también me hubiera gustado ir con el capitán- dijo Diana con un tono de tristeza.

-Lo se pero el rey dijo que solo tenia que ir el capitán, Gowther y Escanor- contesto King.

-Sera para la otra- dijo Merlín.

* * *

 **ESE MISMO** **DÍA** **PERO EN LA NOCHE**

Se podía ver a un niño corriendo rápidamente mas bien escapando de algo, solo se escuchaban las pisadas del niño y de los perseguidores.

-Maldita sea- dijo Goku mientras iba corriendo a una gran velocidad y este se escuchaba cansado. De la nada comenzaron a caer flechas.

-Que es esto- pregunto este mientras agarraba una de las flechas que caían mientras este todavía corría -Flechas? bueno no importa no me dallaran con algo muy simple- dijo este. para después mira el cielo y ver como una capa de fuego que caía sobre el.

-Y ahora que- se pregunto este para después ver como caía una flecha cubierta de fuego -Flechas de fuego acaso son tontos- se dijo este para después detenerse y mira hacia tras y ver como los seguidores se habían detenido.

-Por que se detuvieron, acaso se rindieron- dijo Goku para después ver como caían el resto de las flechas sobre el. -Acaso piensan que moriré quemado- esto lo dijo con una sonrisa pero luego volvió a ver la flecha cubierta de fuego -No me digas que- pero esto no pudo terminar ya que la flecha exploto al igual que las demás.

-¡Maldita sea! ya verán- dijo este para después hacer una ráfaga de viento con su ki para dirigir las flechas hacia los perseguidores. -Jajaja, ahora se eliminaran ellos con su propia arma- pero cuando las flechas cayeron en el lugar de los perseguidores estas no explotaron por alguna razón.

-Que, por que no explotan- dijo un Goku confundido, pero luego dijo -Ya veo las explotan con magia- dijo este para ver a los seguidores estos al parecer eran humanos pero no se les veía ninguna parte de su cuerpo ya que estaban cubiertos de ropa o piel de animal.

-Esos malditos son mas de los que pensé- dijo Goku que miraba a los perseguidores que estaban a unos 60 metros de distancia y estos eran como unos 50 personas. Luego vio Goku como estos comenzaron apuntar con sus arcos hacia la dirección de Goku.

-Con que todavía no se dan por vencidos, bueno se arrepentirán por eso- Dijo Goku para después concentra una esfera de ki en la palma de su mano. Los perseguidores solo vieron eso sorprendidos o eso parecían.

-¡Mueran malditos!- grito Goku. los perseguidores solo se agacharon para recibir esa energía. Pero pasaron unos segundos y todavía no pasaba nada, uno de estos levanto la cabeza para ver por que no pasaba nada pero lo único que vio fueron los arboles destruidos por sus bombas pero no encontró al niño.

UNOS METROS MAS ADELANTE.

-Jajaja, estúpidos es obvio de que no iba a gastar mi ki en ustedes- dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Estaba Goku cocinando un pedazo de carne sentado encima de una roca.

-Ya han pasado 4 dias- dijo Goku -(Realmente no a sido muy difícil sobrevivir en este lugar el único problema son esas personas, desde que llegue a qui cada noche me atacan por alguna razón, y el problema mas grande es que no me puedo estar quieto en un lugar ya que de alguna forma ellos me encuentran no importa en donde me esconda ellos siempre me encuentran)- pensó Goku para después terminar de comer.

 **Tres** **días** **después**

Estaba Goku rodeado por lo que parecían 3 manticoras estas criaturas tenían cuerpo de león, cola de escorpión y tenia unas grandes alas de murciélago y ademas median como 5 metros de altura a comparación de Goku que apenas alcanzaba los 1.40 metros de altura.

-Me tienen rodeado, que puedo hacer- ser pregunto Goku, pero rápidamente una de las criaturas ataco con su cola, Goku solo dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás pero la otra criatura trato de apuñalarlo con su aguijón, Goku se percato de esto y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para empuñar su espada para después esquivar el aguijón y así cortando parte de la cola de la manticora. La manticora solo soltó un grito de dolor.

-¡Y ahora toma esto!- grito Goku para después cortar la cabeza de la gran manticora esta solo soltó una gran cantidad de sangre chorreando todo el lugar. Las otras 2 manticoras se asustaron por esto y escaparon volando.

-Que, ya se van- Pregunto Goku viendo como escapaban volando las grandes manticoras. Luego se percato que el sol ya se estaba ocultando.

-Ya va a oscurecer, sera mejor prepararme y también quitarme esta sangre- dijo Goku.

ESE MISMO DÍA PERO EN LA NOCHE

Estaba Goku sentado encima de la cabeza de una gran serpiente y al parecer estaba comiendo algo, y ademas este veía como lo rodeaban por la parte de frente estas personas eran los perseguidores estos estaban cubiertos por pieles de animales y tenían tapado todo su cuerpo al igual que su cara.

-Por fin, los estaba esperando- dijo Goku en voz alta. pero los perseguidores no dijeron nada.

-No dicen nada, bueno no importa ya me canse de estar huyendo de ustedes así que los derrotare aquí mismo- dijo Goku con una sonrisa. para después bajar de la cabeza de la serpiente y empuñar su espada.

-Y bien quien sera el primero, o si quieren pueden venir todos a la vez- dijo Goku que parecía muy confiado. De pronto los perseguidores abrieron paso para ver como alguien se acercaba a Goku desde atrás de las filas.

-Así que tu seras el primero- dijo Goku. para después tomar una pose con la espada. pero su contrincante no tomo ninguna pose solo permaneció inmóvil en su lugar.

-Oye acaso no tomaras ninguna pose- pregunto este. pero la persona solo dijo que no con su cabeza. -Como quieras- Dijo Goku para después lanzarse hacia su contrincante.

 **¡PUM!** se escucho el choque de espadas. Goku dio un paso hacia tras después después de chocar sus espadas. Al parecer este se había dado cuenta de algo.

-(Es muy fuerte, con solo chocar nuestras espadas me di cuenta de eso)- pensó Goku. -(Bueno, entonces iré con todo. ¡Haaaaaa!)- soltó un grito este para volver a lanzarse con todo lo que tenia.

 **¡PUM!** se volvió a escuchar el choque de espadas pero ahora mas fuerte, pero esta vez Goku no se detuvo, este mismo intentaba alcanzar a su adversario, pero este no podía todos sus ataques eran bloqueados por su contrincante. **¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM!** solo se escuchaban los golpes de las espadas.

-(Demonios, ni siquiera se mueve de su lugar)- pensó Goku.

De un momento a otro su adversario contraataco, Goku se percato de esto y este solo dio un salto hacia tras.

-(Eso estuvo cerca, fue muy rápido)- pensó Goku pero luego este se percato de que en su mejilla izquierda había sangre.

-(Que demonios, pensé que lo había esquivado)- después de pensar esto Goku tocio mucha sangre y le comenzó a doler todo el cuerpo.

-Que me pasa pero si solo me toco una vez- dijo Goku en voz alta. pero luego se percato de que tenia muchas heridas en todo su cuerpo. Goku estaba realmente sorprendido. -(Pense que solo había lanzado un golpe, pero no, lanzo mas de uno)- pensó este, para después decir.

-Al parecer no puedo confiar en mis ojos- dijo Goku para mira desde el suelo a su oponente para por ultimo perder la conciencia.

* * *

 **AL** **DÍA** **SIGUIENTE EN LA CIUDAD DEL REINO DE** **LIONÉS**

-Estaño al pequeño Goku- dijo Diana con un tono triste.

-No te preocupes Diana recuerda que en unos días mas iremos a visitarlo- dijo King con una sonrisa.

-Es cierto, muchas gracias King, realmente eres un gran amigo- dijo Diana. King se puso sonrojado y un poco triste. -Si amigos- dijo este en un tono bajo.

-Y lo peor de todo es que no solo Goku no esta si no también el capitán esta en una misión- dijo Diana. King solo puso una cara de envidia.

* * *

 **CON EL** **CAPITÁN** **DE LOS SIETE PECADOS CAPITALES**

 **-** Ya terminamos aquí capitán- dijo Gowther.

-Entendido regresemos al reino- dijo Meliodas.

-Eran muy débiles- dijo escanor en voz alta.

-Eso no importa ya vayámonos- dijo Meliodas. -(Me pregunto como estará el pequeño Goku)- pensó Meliodas.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar y a sus espaldas se podría ver una gran cantidad de soldados caídos o mas bien muertos.

* * *

 **DE VUELTA CON GOKU**

Este estaba a costado en una cama durmiendo y se podría ver que tenia muchos vendajes. Unos momentos después Goku abrió los ojos para mira el techo para después decir.

-En donde estoy- dijo este débilmente

-Ahh, por que me duele todo el cuerpo- dijo Goku para después observar de como estaba cubierto de vendajes.

-Que me paso- Se pregunto este. -Espera, ahora recuerdo estaba peleando con esa persona pero me desmaye- dijo Goku

-Eso no importa el problema es que, que hago aquí- dijo este para después observar a un gato negro que lo estaba viendo fijamente.

-Un gato?, que hacer aquí- se pregunto Goku. el Gato solo salio de la habitación. -A donde va- se pregunto Goku.

De pronto entro una mujer muy linda.

-Por fin despiertas- Hablo la mujer esta tenia la piel morena, cabello largo de color negro y sus ojos eran de colo azul esta parecía joven se veía de unos 16 o 17 años.

-Quien eres tu y por que estoy aquí- pregunta Goku que estaba confundido.

-Mi nombre es Hana Mutou y estas aquí por que quedaste muy herido de tu pelea con Yoruichi y dime cual es tu nombre- pregunto la mujer de ojos azules.

-Mi nombre es Goku- dijo este -Y dime cuanto tiempo estuve dormido- pregunto el niño.

-estuviste tres días dormido- contesto la mujer conocida como Hana. -Y no tienes nada mas que decir Goku- pregunto Esta.

-En donde me encuentro- pregunto este.

-Eso no es a lo que me refería, acaso no debes de dar las gracias después de que te salvaran- dijo Hana que esta tenia una gran sonrisa.

-Yo no pedir ser salvo- dijo Goku con un tono serio -Que- dijo la mujer de ojos azules. después entro otra mujer para decir.

-Veo que eres un niño malcriado- dijo la mujer esta también era de piel oscura y tenia un cabello largo de color morado y ojos dorados.

-Que dijiste anciana- dijo un Goku molesto.

-¡Maldito mocoso me dijiste anciana!- pregunto la mujer de ojos dorados.

-Acaso estas sorda o que anciana- dijo Goku con un tono burlón.

-Maldito mocoso te daré otra paliza- dijo la mujer molesta.

-Cálmate por favor Yoruichi no ves como esta de herido- dijo Hana que intentaba calma a su amiga.

-Como quieras- dijo la mujer conocida como Yoruichi. -Gracias- contesto Hana.

-Bueno Goku y no tienes hambre- pregunto Hana -Si- dijo este.

-Bueno acompáñame- dijo Hana. Los tres salieron de lo que parecía una tienda de acampa muy grande. Cuando Goku salio de la tienda noto que había muchas mujeres.

-Acaso solo hay mujeres- pregunto Goku

-Así es, en realidad tu eres el primer hombre que pisa nuestro pueblo- dijo Hana. Yoruichi solo veía la cola del niño.

Estos comenzaron a caminar por el pueblo que en realidad era bastante grande. Goku solo miraba las estructuras y las casas que había. las demás mujeres solo lo volteaban a ver. Después llegaron a lo que parecía era la casa mas grande del lugar.

-Este es el lugar- pregunto Goku.

-No, antes tenemos que ver a alguien- dijo Hana. Goku solo puso una cara de enojo al escuchar eso. Después de esto los tres entraron a lugar. Ya dentro el lugar Goku pregunto

-Y a quien vamos a ver- pregunto este.

-A la reina amazona- contesto Yoruichi -A quien- dijo Goku algo confundido. después de esto los tres entraron a una sala que en donde había una mujer sentada en lo que parecía un trono. Esta mujer era realmente bella tenia ojos de color violeta y su cabello largo era de color rojo por no decir que tenia un excelente físico. Las dos mujeres que acompañaban a Goku se pusieron de rodillas, Goku solo miraba a la mujer que tenia adelante de el.

-Majestad le traemos al niño- dijo Yoruichi.

-De pie- dijo la reina amazona. Al escuchar esto las dos mujeres se pusieron de pie.

-Y dime como te sientes- pregunto la reina

-Con hambre- contesto Goku. Yoruichi solo se le marco una vena en su frente al escuchar eso.

-Ya veo, no me quieres a compaña a comer- pregunto la reina.

-Por mi no hay problema- contesto Goku. La reina puso una sonrisa para después ponerse de pie y caminar hacia Goku.

-Entonces vamos- dijo esta caminando hacia el comedor.

MOMENTOS DESPUÉS PODRÍAMOS VER A GOKU SENTADO CON MUCHAS MUJERES EN UNA MEZA BASTANTE GRANDE QUE ESTABA CASI AL NIVEL DEL SUELO.

este estaba comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana todas las mujeres estaban sorprendidas de que un niño tan pequeño pueda comer tanto.

-Realmente tenias hambre- dijo Hana. pero Goku no contesto

-Tomare eso como un si- dijo Hana con una cara nerviosa. Goku trajo el ultimo pedazo de carne para después decir.

-Y bien que es lo que quieren saber- pregunto Goku. la reina lo vio fijamente para decir.

-Que hacia un niño en ese lugar- pregunto la reina.

-Merlín me dejo en ese lugar por desobedecer- dijo Goku.

-Ya veo y dime tu no tienes nada que preguntar- pregunto la reina.

-Por que me perseguían- pregunto Goku.

-Con que te distes cuenta de que eramos nosotros- dijo la reina -Por supuesto- dijo Goku.

-Bueno lo hacíamos por que nos parecías interesante y también lo hacíamos por divercion- Dijo la reina

-Ya veo- dijo Goku -acaso no vas a preguntar de por que lo hacíamos por divercion- pregunto la reina.

-No, por que las entiendo yo también me divertía mientras escapaba de ustedes- dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

-Jajaja, me caes bien niño, si quieres puedes quédate aquí- dijo la reina. -Pero mi señora es un hombre- dijo Yoruichi. -Eso no importa y ademas es solo un niño- dijo la reina.

-Y un niño muy lindo- dijo una de las mujeres que estaban entadas en la meza mientras abrazaba a Goku. A Goku no le parecía importa.

-Tengo una pregunta para ti- dijo Goku apuntando hacia Yoruichi. -que quieres saber- dijo Yoruichi.

-Por que me has estado observando todo este tiempo- pregunto Goku. todas las mujeres solo comenzaron a decir -Así que te gustan los niños pequeños-

-Por supuesto que no me gustan los niños- dijo esta enojada -que quieres decir con eso mocoso- dijo la mujer.

-Lo que quiero decir anciana es que por que has estado observando mi cola todo este tiempo- pregunto Goku.

-Solo me preguntaba de por que un niño tiene cola- pregunto la mujer curiosa

-Ya veo, pues sigue preguntandotelo- dijo Goku con una sonrisa. -Que- dijo la mujer enojada.

-Ya basta- dijo la reina para después decir.

-Y entonces que decides niño te quedas o no- pregunto la reina. Goku solo se quedo pensando un poco para después decir.

-Si- contesto Goku.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR**

 _ **HOLA COMO ESTÁN ESPERO QUE BIEN COMO PUEDEN VER APARECIERON NUEVOS PERSONAJES QUIENES SON HANA,YORUICHI Y LA REINA AMAZONA TENGO QUE DECIR QUE ESTOS TRES PERSONAJES SON DE ANIMES DIFERENTES, DÉJENME EN LOS COMENTARIOS DE QUE ANIMES SON HABER SI ALGUIEN SABE.**_

 **BUENO Y AL PARECER SI QUIEREN HAREM, A SI QUE SI ABRA. BUENO CREO QUE ESO ES TODO ESPERO Y LES AYA GUSTADO RECUERDEN QUE SI TIENEN UNA DUDA, SUGERENCIA, CRITICAR O UNA IDEA PARA ESTE FIC LO PUEDEN DEJAR EN LOS COMENTARIOS.**

 **ADIOS :B**


	6. Capitulo 6

**IMPORTANTE**

 _ **AMI NO ME PERTENECEN LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS AQUÍ, TODOS LOS CRÉDITOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS**_

* * *

 **CAP 6:**

* * *

 **CASTILLO DE** **LIONÉS**

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que dejaron a Goku en ese lugar ya era hora de ir a visitarlo.

-!Merlín, Merlín¡- gritaba una mujer con coletas que era Diana con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Merlín con una leve sonrisa.

-Ya es hora de ir a visitar a Goku- dijo Diana con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya pasaron dos semanas?- pregunto Merlín.

-Claro que si, ya pasaron 14 días- contesto Diana.

-Ya veo, Gowther vas a venir con nosotros- Pregunto Merlín.

-Claro por que no- contesto el rey hada.

* * *

 **UNAS HORAS ANTES CON GOKU Y LAS AMAZONAS.**

Se podía ver a un pequeño Goku haciendo lagartijas con una gran roca en su espalda esta roca pesaba al rededor de unos 300 kilos.

-476,477,478- Contaba el numero de lagartijas que llevaba. -482,483,484-

-Ese niño realmente se esfuerza- Decía una de las tantas amazonas que había en ese lugar -Si- contesto otra de las amazonas.

-Es solo un niño estúpido- Dijo la mujer de ojos dorados.

-Yoruichi- dijeron las dos amazonas que habían estado observando a Goku. -Por que dices eso- Pregunto una de las amazonas.

-El solo entrena su cuerpo- dijo Yoruichi. -Pero acaso eso no es bueno- pregunto una de las mujeres.

-Claro que es bueno al entrena tu cuerpo y llevarlo al limite te harás mas fuerte- contesto la mujer de ojos dorados.

-Entonces por que dices que esta mal- pregunto la amazona.

-Te harás mas fuerte físicamente pero mentalmente seguirás siendo débil- dijo esta con un tono serio.

-Pero al esta cargando esa gran roca no estarás entrenando también tu mente. es decir todo ese esfuerce tiene que representa una gran carga física como mental- Pregunto la mujer algo confundida.

Yoruichi la volteo al ver y justo cuando iba hablar Hana la interrumpe diciendo.

-En si tienes razón pero esa roca representa una mayor carga física que mental- Contesto la mujer de ojos azules. -Creo que tienes razón- dijo una de las mujeres.

-Aunque es sorprendente- dijo Hana mirando a un Goku entrenando. -Ehh, que quieres decir- pregunto una de las mujeres algo confundida.

-Es increíble que alguien con un cuerpo tan pequeño como el suyo pueda levanta una roca que pesa mas de 300 kilos- Dijo Hana a un viendo a Goku.

-No creo que sea tan increíble, es decir nosotras las amazonas a una edad de 10 años ya podemos cargar mas de 500 kilos- Dijo una de las mujeres.

-Pero el solo tiene 4 años y ademas eso no es lo sorprendente- dijo Yoruichi. -Entonces que- pregunto la mujer.

-Solo mira su rostro- Dijo la mujer de ojos dorados.

Las dos mujeres voltearon a ver al pequeño Goku para percatarse de que el pequeño Goku estaba.

-El, el esta-

-Así es el esta tan concentrado en su entrenamiento que ni siquiera se a dado cuenta que estamos aquí, ni siquiera parpadea, es como si estuviera en otro lugar- contesto Yoruichi.

-Pero como es posible que un niño de 4 años tenga tal concentración- pregunto una de las mujeres.

-quien sabe tal vez sea un genio o- dijo esta -o que- pregunto la mujer algo confundida.

-O tal vez no sea humano- dijo esta viendo la cola de Goku.

-498,499 y 500- Dijo Goku para después levantase este volteo a ver a las cuatro mujeres que lo observaban. -Que tanto me miran- pregunto este confundido.

-No es nada, dime no tienes hambre- pregunto Hana.

* * *

 **DEVUELTA CON MERLÍN Y LOS DEMÁS.**

-Por fin veremos de nuevo a al pequeño Goku- dijo Diana con una sonrisa.

-Espero que este bien- dijo King

-¡Por supuesto que el esta bien!- Dijo Diana. -S, si tienes razón Diana el esta bien- Dijo King algo tímido.

-Bueno ya están listos- Pregunto Merlín. -Si estamos listos- contesto Diana.

Después de esto, estos se tele transportaron a las tierras del engaño

-Con que estas son las tierras del engaño- dijo King

-¡GOKU!- Grito Diana. -Que pasa Diana ya encontraste a Goku- Pregunto King.

-No, es solo para que me escuche- Dijo Diana. -Por que algún problema- pregunto Diana.

-No por nada- dijo King con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

-Bueno ya es hora de empezar a buscar el cuerpo de Goku dijo ya vamos a busca a Goku- Dijo Merlín.

-Que quieres decir con eso- pregunto Diana. -No es nada Diana que solo vamos a busca a Goku (Por que Merlín dijo eso bueno no importa no puedo hacer que Diana se preocupe)- Dijo King lo ultimo lo pensó.

Unos momentos después los tres se adentraron en el bosque.

-Oye Merlín- Dijo King -Que pasa King- Contesto Merlín.

-Por que no usas tu magia para busca a Goku- Pregunta King. -Eso es por culpa de este lugar- contesto Merlín con su casual sonrisa.

-Que quieres decir- pregunta este. -Como ya habrás notado este lugar contiene grandes cantidades de poder mágico eso me impide busca a un ser en esta gran cantidad de magia y ademas Goku no posee Magia- Dijo Merlín.

-Entonces tenemos que búscalo por todo el bosque no es así- Dijo King -Así es- Dijo Merlín.

-No importa si tenemos que búscalo por todo el bosque tarde o temprano encontraremos al pequeño Goku- Dijo Diana con una sonrisa.

-Diana debes de entender que Goku puede esta en cualquier lugar del bosque y ademas no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo- Dijo Merlín con tono serio.

-Claro que no yo quiero ver a Goku- Dijo Diana algo molesta. -Diana tiene razón debemos encontrar a Goku- Dijo King que claramente lo hacia mas por Diana que por Goku.

-Ustedes no tienen remedio, esta bien vamos a busca a Goku- Dijo Merlín algo cansada. Diana solo puso una sonrisa.

* * *

 **EN EL CASTILLO DEL REY.**

Meliodas y los demás por fin habían llegado al reino con una victoria mas

* * *

 **DEVUELTA CON EL PEQUEÑO GOKU.**

Este estaba comiendo en la gran meza con las demás amazonas y la reina.

-Dime Goku como te la has estado pasando- Preguntaba la reina amazona.

-Bien- dijo este mientras comía. -Eso me alegra- dijo la reina.

-Sabes que puedes quedarte el tiempo que tu quieras- Dijo la Reina.

-Gracias pero pronto me iré- dijo Goku mientras terminaba su ultimo plato de comida.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por lo que dijo Goku.

-Irte a donde- pregunto la reina. -A entrenar- contesto Goku.

Todas las mujeres se quedaron algo confundidas por lo que dijo Goku.

-Pero puedes entrenar aquí o me equivoco- dijo la reina.

-Si pero necesito situaciones en donde este en peligro como aya afuera en ese bosque si no nunca evolucionare como guerrero- Dijo Goku seriamente.

-Ya veo, a si que los últimos días que estuviste con nosotros era para prepárate para salir aya afuera. Y dime que harás después de tu entrenamiento es decir no estarás entrenando todo el tiempo, o acaso no tienes padres- pregunto la reina amazona.

-Solo tengo dos semanas mas de entrenamiento después de eso ella vendrá a búscame- Dijo Goku.

-Quien vendrá a buscarte- Pregunto la reina. -Mi madre adoptiva- dijo Goku con una cara seria.

De pronto una amazona entro al lugar donde se estaba llevando el banquete esta se puso de rodillas al lado de la reina.

-Que es lo que pasa- pregunto esta -Tres individuos entraron al bosque al parecer son una hada y dos humanas o eso creemos- dijo la mujer que estaba de rodillas.

-(Una hada y dos mujeres no serán)- pensó Goku. -Dime no serán conocidos tuyos Goku- pregunto la reina.

-No lose pero puede que si- dijo este -Entonces que quieres hacer ¿quieres ir con ellos?- pregunto la reina.

-Por supuesto que no, no me quiero ir de aquí hasta que pase el mes completo- dijo Goku.

-Ya veo entonces vas a espera hasta que se machen- preguntaba la reina. -Así es, no se por que vinieron a búscame ahora pero realmente meda igual ella dijo claramente que me iba a venir a busca dentro de un mes- Dijo Goku.

-Bueno entonces solo vamos a espera a que se vallan-

* * *

 **CON MERLÍN Y LOS DEMÁS.**

-Ya es muy tarde para esta en este lugar ya es hora de irnos- dijo Merlín.

-Pero todavía no encontramos a Goku- dice Diana triste.

-De seguro que Goku esta bien Diana- Dice King.

-King tiene razón y ademas el no va aparecer hasta a ver pasado el mes- dijo Merlín.

-Pero y si le paso algo- dice Diana triste. -Diana debes de cree un poco mas en Goku te prometo que el sigue vivo- dijo Merlín.

-Esta bien Merlín creeré en tus palabras y también en el pequeño Goku- dice Diana.

-Bueno ya es hora de regresa- dice Merlín.

* * *

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN EL CASTILLO DE LIONÉS**

-Entonces no encontraron al pequeño Goku- decía Meliodas. -No, no lo encontramos ningún rastro de el- dijo Merlín.

-Solo podemos espera hasta que pase un mes para saber si sigue con vida- dijo Meliodas.

-Bueno si me disculpan tengo trabajo que hacer- dijo este mismo.

EN LOS PATIOS DEL CASTILLO DE LIONÉS. Estaban Gilthunder, Howzer, Griamore y Meliodas.

Los tres niños estaban atacando a Meliodas este mismo bloqueaba todos sus ataques con su espada de madera.

Unos momentos después estos estaban descansando.

-Señor Meliodas- -Que pasa pequeño Gil-

-Goku todavía sigue castigado- preguntaba Gilthunder

-Así es pequeño Gil todavía le faltan unas 2 semanas mas- contesta Meliodas-

-por que preguntas-

-Señor Meliodas usted no le estará dando un entrenamiento especial a el verdad- pregunta Howzer.

-Claro que no pero si les dijo esto el a un sigue entrenando por su cuenta- contesta Meliodas.

-En verdad- pregunta Howzer. -Es toda la verdad pero como dije el a un sigue entrenando bajo su propio riesgo así que ustedes también deben échale ganas al entrenamiento si no el pequeño Goku los superara- dice Meliodas.

-Eso no pasara me volveré mas fuerte- habla Howzer

-Yo también- dice Gil

-Y yo también- dice Griamore ( me volveré mas fuerte para proteger a la princesa Verónica y también para derrotarte Goku )

-Muy bien dicho entonces a entrenar-

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **UNA DISCULPA POR NO SUBIR NUEVOS CAPÍTULOS PERO POR FIN LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO ALGO CORTO PERO DE AHORA DE ADELANTE LOS CAPÍTULOS SERÁN MAS LARGOS PERO ESTOS SALDRÁN CADA DOMINGO DE ESTA FORMA TENDRÉ MAS TIEMPO EN ESCRIBIR Y PENSAR BIEN SOBRE LO QUE QUIERO LLEVAR A CABO EN ESTE FANFIC DE NUEVO UNA GRAN DISCULPA NO SUBIR CAPÍTULOS TODO EL MES.**_

 _ **ESPERO Y LA ESTÉN PASANDO BIEN LES DESEO LO MEJOR PARA TODOS :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**PREGUNTAS:**

 **Kenallo25:** _Hola kenallo, bueno yo todavía no estoy muy seguro de con quien debe quedase Goku. Ya veremos mas adelante._

* * *

 **IMPORTANTE**

 _ **AMI NO ME PERTENECEN LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS AQUÍ, TODOS LOS CRÉDITOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS**_

* * *

 **CAP 7:**

* * *

 **ALDEA DE LAS** **AMAZONAS.**

Ya estaba amaneciendo en la aldea de las amazonas se podía ver claramente el sol asomándose en las montañas, también podíamos ver a las amazonas haciendo sus trabajos, algunas estaban lavando ropa otras saliendo de la aldea al parece y van de caza, también había un campo de entrenamiento donde las amazonas entrenaban. Pero en una casa o mas bien lo que parecía una casa de acampa algo mas grande de lo común estaba el pequeño Goku preparándose para su partida hacia el bosque. Ya cambiado y listo este tomo su espada recién afilada y la puso en su funda para después ponerla en su espalda, este mismo salio de su tienda de acampa, este se dirigió a la salida, mientras caminaba hacia la salida todas las amazonas lo miraban, A Goku parecía no importarle, cuando ya estaba llegando a la salida, este mismo vio como lo estaban esperando dos mujeres que eran Hana y Yoruichi, Goku se detuvo a frente de ellas.

-¿Pensaste que te macharías sin despedirte?- hablo Yoruichi con un tono serio.

-¿Algún problema con eso?- pregunto Goku algo serio.

-Que dijiste mocoso- dijo esta algo molesta.

-Por favor cálmate Yoruichi- dijo Hana. -¡Pero si el comenzó!- dijo esta molesta para después soltar un suspiro.

-Goku solo queríamos despedirnos de ti- dijo Hana. -Ya veo- dijo este.

-¡Por que a ella si le contestas bien!- dijo Yoruichi. Pero Goku la ignoro y esta se molesto aun mas, Hana solo soltó una leve sonrisa.

-Bueno como sea, espero y te vaya bien- dijo Yoruichi para después camina hacia la aldea.

-Bueno Goku espero y te vaya bien en tu entrenamiento. No te empacamos nada por que tu no lo quisiste verdad?- dijo Hana con una sonrisa.

-Asi es, ya me las arreglare yo- Dijo este para después caminar y salir de la aldea pero antes de eso, este se paro en la salida y se dio la vuelta para grita.

-¡La próxima vez que nos veamos, yo te derrotare!- Grito el saiyan. Yoruichi solo se detuvo y volteo a ver al pequeño saiyajin para después decir.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos mocoso!- Grito Yoruichi con una sonrisa. Hana solo puso una sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de sus amigos. Goku la volteo a ver y dijo.

-Muchas gracias por todo y también dale la gracias a la reina- Dijo Goku con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Hana solo asintió con la cabeza para después ver a un Goku macharse de la aldea.

* * *

Goku salio de la aldea y este voltio hacia tras viendo como la aldea desaparecía.

-Con que así se mantienen ocultos, bueno no importa es hora de explora- dijo este con una sonrisa para después comenzar a corre por el bosque.

Mientras Goku iba Corriendo por el bosque este a lo lejos vio humo negro, este se detuvo para después decir.

-Tal vez sea una fogata, pero de quien sera, no puede ser de Merlín y los demás ya que ellos regresaron al reino o eso creo- Goku decidió acercase mas para ver de quien era esa fogata. Cuando ya estaba lo suficiente secar este se percato de que no eran Merlín y los demás, si no mas bien eran unas criaturas pequeñas como la estatura de Goku eran de piel verde estos eran Goblins pero Goku no lo sabia.

-No se que sean pero no son humanos de eso estoy seguro- entonces Goku comenzó a contarlos y había exactamente 14 de ellos.

-De seguro son hostiles y por lo que veo saben lucha- ya que estos tenían espadas,arcos y armaduras de pieles. De pronto un Goblin Trato de ataca por la espalda a Goku, pero este se percato rápidamente y desenvaino su espada para después esquivar el ataque del Goblin y cortándolo en dos al Goblin.

-Había mas de ellos- Goku volteo a ver a los demás Goblin y estos solo lo miraban mientras se reían. Goku solo puso una leve sonrisa y levanto su brazo izquierdo para después a pareciera una esfera de color azul en la palma de su mano. Los Goblins solo lo miraban con curiosidad. Y esta esfera salio disparada hacia ellos, iba dirigida hacia un Goblin y cuando hizo contacto con este esta exploto. La explosión también alcanzo a los demás Goblin que había cerca de este. Los que quedaron vivos se asustaron y comenzaron a corre, pero Goku se lanzo hacia ellos y comenzó a apuñalar a los Goblin restantes.

* * *

 **EN EL REINO DE LIONÉS.**

-Realmente le compraste mucha ropa- dijo un niño que iba sentado en lo que parecía una almohada pero esta estaba flotando.

-Si así es quiero sorprende a Goku para cuando vuelva- dijo una mujer con coletas que era Diana.

-Pero estas seguro que le gustara- pregunto King el rey hada.

-Si antes de venir le pregunto a Merlín por los gustos de Goku y ella dijo que por lo que había visto a el no le gustaba la ropa formal o la ropa apretada- dijo Diana.

-Ya veo- dijo King. -Oye King- hablo Diana. -Que pasa Diana- Dijo King un poco nervioso.

-Muchas gracias por acompáñame de compras- dijo Diana con una linda sonrisa. -De... de nada- dijo King nervioso.

-Yo siempre estaré libre para ti Diana- dijo King sonrojado. -Muchas gracias King realmente eres un gran amigo- dijo Diana

-si un amigo- dijo este en voz baja.

-Me pregunto que estará haciendo Goku en estos momentos- dijo Diana algo curiosa.

-De seguro esta comiendo o algo así- dijo King. -Si creo que tienes razón-

* * *

De vuelta con Goku este estaba descuartizando al ultimo Goblin que quedaba vivo.

-Bueno creo que ya termine- dijo este para comenzar a camina.

* * *

 **EN EL PLANETA VEGETA.**

-El escuadrón Bardock esta volviendo de su ultima misión- dijo uno de los soldados que había en la habitación que al parecer era el cuarto de comando.

Después 5 naves iguales a la que Goku que había aterrizado en la tierra. De cada esfera salio una persona.

-Por fin llegamos- dijo uno de los saiyajin que habían salido de la nave.

-Yo tengo mucha hambre- dijo otro de los saiyajin.

Pero uno de los saiyajin se alejaba del grupo.

-A donde te diriges Bardock- pregunto uno de los saiyajin. pero este no respondió y solo se marcho.

-De seguro va a visita a Gine- dijo una mujer que formaba parte del grupo de Bardock.

De vuelta con Bardock este iba volando, al parecer se dirigía a lo que parecía una aldea en esta había casas que al parece estaban hechas de un materia blanco y si mirabas hacia arriba podías ver un gran castillo al parece allí era donde vivía la realeza de los saiyajin. Bardock aterrizo en la aldea y al parece los de mas saiyajin que había en el lugar lo reconocieron, uno de ellos se le acerco y lo saludo.

-Por fin volviste pensé que ya estabas muerto- dijo el saiyajin que lo había saludado.

-Para nada, estoy mas que vivo por cierto en donde se encuentra Gine- pregunto Bardock.

-Gine esta en su trabajo- contesto el saiyajin. -Ya veo gracias- dijo Bardock para después marchase.

Bardock había llegado al lugar donde se encontraba Gine, esta al parecer estaba picando la carne de algún animal. Gine se percato de alguien y esta se dio la vuelta para darse cuenta que era Bardock, esta corrió hacia el y lo dos se abrazaron.

-Por fin vuelves- dijo la mujer conocida como Gine.

-Por cierto había algo que quería pregúntate- dijo la mujer.

-Que es lo que, querías saber- pregunto Bardock. -Por que no fuiste para despedirte de tu hijo- dijo Gine

-Ya deberías de saber que no tenia tiempo para despedirme gusto en esos momentos me habían llamado habla para mándame a ese planeta- contesto Bardock.

-Cierto, tienes razón- dijo esta para después separase de Bardock y volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Por cierto Raditz va a llegar en unos días- dijo Gine. -Pense que ya había regresado de ese planeta, veo que esta teniendo problemas. Por cierto- dijo Bardock.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Gine.

-¿Cual era el nivel de poder de Kakaroto antes de irse, supe que lo estabas entrenando?- Pregunto Bardock con una cara seria.

-Acaso estas preocupado- dijo Gine con una sonrisa. -No es eso solo quiero saber que tan fuerte se volverá para cuando lo vea- dijo Bardock.

-Admítelo estas preocupado- dijo Gine aun con su sonrisa. -Ya te dije que no es eso- dijo este con un tono de molestia.

-Siempre tan orgulloso, pero su poder de pelea antes de marchase era de 22 unidades- dijo Gine.

-¡Solo de 22 unidades!- Dijo este algo preocupado. -Ya vez que si estas preocupado- dijo Gine.

-Solo me sorprendo que tuviera un pode de pelea tan bajo- dijo este con mas seriedad. Gine solo soltó una leve sonrisa para después decir.

-De eso no te preocupes, estoy seguro que se volverá muy fuerte y ademas en el planeta que fue enviado no hay individuos muy fuertes- Dijo Gine.

-Tu siempre tan optimista- dijo Bardock. -Bueno me marcho, te dejare trabajar- dijo este mismo.

-Pero los encargados de enviar a nuestro hijo a ese planeta dijeron que había una energía diferente al Ki- Hablo Gine algo mas seria.

Bardock solo la vio y dijo. -No te preocupes estoy seguro que estará bien- dijo este para después salir de ese lugar.

En un planeta muy lejano estaba un niño con cola sentado en una roca.

-Me pregunto como estará Kakaroto- Dijo un niño que al parece era un saiyajin.

-Raditz sera mejor que nos movamos- dijo otro de los niños que había con el. El niño conocido como Raditz solo se levanto para después comenzar a camina.

* * *

 **EN EL PLANETA DE NNT CON GOKU.**

Ya había pasado una semana mas desde que habían dejado a Goku en ese lugar ya solo quedaba otra semana mas y Goku lo sabia en estos últimos días Goku había aprovechado el tiempo que le quedaba, se había encontrado con todo tipo de mostos en este bosque tan raro, Pero nunca se había encontrado con lo que estaba mas adelante.

-¿Huevos?- dijo este algo confundido.

Goku se había adentrado tanto en el bosque que encontró una cueva enorme este mismo entro en la cueva y se encontró con lo que parecían huevos de algún mostró o criatura.

-Yo pensaba que este lugar era un buen sitio para pasar la noche pero si hay huevos de alguna criatura, entonces debe esta cerca de quien sean esos huevos- dijo Goku

Goku observo mejor los huevos y al parecer estos tenían escamas en total había 3 de huevos. Goku levanto la mirada para observa que había mas nidos de huevos, pero no se apreciaba bien ya que justo en ese momento ya había oscurecido y la cueva estaba muy oscura. Goku levanto su mano para hacer una esfera de KI para que esta iluminara parte de la cueva. Este se percato que en esa cueva había unas criaturas que nunca había visto, eran grandes, tenían alas y su piel estaba cubierta de escamas gruesas, también eran de diferentes colores pero al parece estos estaban durmiendo.

-Al parece este es su nido- dijo Goku con un tono serio.

Una de las criaturas se percato de la presencia de Goku y este solo abrió sus ojos para después observa a Goku. Goku la miraba fijamente este sabia que estas criaturas no eran como las demás. con tan solo obsérvalas se podía ver que su piel era muy dura. este pensó que tal vez su espada no iba hacer suficientemente resistente como para atravesar esa piel.

-Sera mejor que me mache de aquí- dijo Goku dando pequeños pasos hacia tras. Ya que si peleaba en esa cueva iba a tener dificultades y ademas era muy oscura y había muchas criaturas en ese lugar. con tan solo echa un vistazo se podían ver unas 10 de esas cosas y mas afondo había mas. al parece la cueva era muy profunda. Goku no quería pelea con todas esas cosas eran demasiadas solo iba a gasta energía y ademas ya era de noche tenia que descansa. Goku todavía estaba retrocediendo hacia tras sin quilate la mirada a esa cosa que tenia al frente. De pronto escucho un gruñido que venia de tras de el. este solo giro su cabeza y se percato que había otra de esas cosas. este estaba en la entrada de la cueva. este mismo tenia algo en su hocico al parece este había salido de caza.

-Demonios me tienen rodeado- dijo Goku -Por suerte todavía no se han despertado las demás- dijo este mismo.

Pero justo en ese momento la criatura que tenia al frente solto un grito que hizo que las demás despertaran. Goku voltio hacia tras para mira que la que había salido de caza ya había puesto el monstruo en el suelo. Esta misma le mostró los grandes dientes que esta tenia. Y al parece los de frente se estaban acercando hacia Goku. Rápidamente este lanzo su bola de energía hacia la cueva causando un derrumbe. Para que así quedaran atrapados los que estaban en la cueva.

Goku estaba cara cara con el que estaba en la entrada. Goku ya tenia su espada en sus manos. De pronto la criatura soltó un gran grito de enojo y abrió su boca hacia Goku se podía ver la garganta de la criatura que tenia su boca abierta que estaba apuntando hacia Goku.

-Que esta haciendo- dijo Goku algo confundido. pero este pudo nota de como algo rojo iba a salí de esa gran boca. pero antes de que saliera Goku rápidamente lanzo una bola de KI hacia la boca de la criatura. De pronto algo que parecía fuego salio de la boca de la criatura pero la esfera de KI choco con esto y ocurrió una explosión. Alcanzando a Goku. Ya que este estaba demasiado cerca de la criatura.

 **COF, COF, COF.** Goku estaba torciendo por el humo que había provocado la explosión. Rápidamente sin pensarlo dos veces este corrió hacia la salida. Cuando iba a salir de este vio como lo que parecía una cola gigante se dirigía hacia el para golpearlo. Goku Blandió su espada hacia eso pero cuando el filo choco con la cola, la espada se rompió. Y así golpeando a Goku y mandándolo otra vez hacia la cueva.

-(Demonios esa cosa es muy fuerte)- pensó este mientras se limpiaba algo de sangre que salia de su boca.

-(Todos los monstruos que me había encontrado en este lugar eran muy débiles pero esta cosa no se les compara. Fue una buena idea derrumba la cueva para que los demás no me atacaran)- Penso Goku. Este mismo observo su brazo izquierdo y vio como este tenia quemaduras que parecían de tercer grado.

El humo se disipo y se podía ver como la criatura estaba intacta. Esta solo estaba observando a Goku.

-(La explosión no le afecto. Esto es malo si hace otra vez ese ataque me quemara vivo. Ahorita no es hora de preocuparme por mi energía)- Entonces Goku creo una esfera de KI en casa mano y de la nada comenzó a llover le una ráfaga de KI a la criatura esta solo soltó un grito de dolor.

-Bien esta funcionando- dijo Goku. Pero de pronto la pared de rocas que el había provocado se estaba derrumbando.

-Al parece ya van a salir las demás criaturas. Sera mejor que escape cuanto antes- Dijo Goku para detener su ráfaga de KI. La criatura solo cayo al suelo como si se hubiera desmayado por la ráfaga de Ki de Goku. Este mismo aprovecho eso y salio de la cueva. Este estaba corriendo lo mas rápido que podía para alejarse de allí.

-(Tengo que alegame lo mas que pueda de ese lugar. Antes de que salgan las de mas criaturas)- Penso Goku

De pronto se escucho un gran rugido proveniente de la cueva. Goku se detuvo para observa como salían varias criaturas de la cueva estas estaban volando y estaban quemando el bosque al parece estaban buscando a Goku.

-Por que estarán tan furiosas con migo- Pero justo cuando dijo eso Goku se acordó de algo. Recordó que había huevos.

-(Lo mas seguro fue por el derrumbe que provoque. el derrumbe debió haber aplastado algunos de los huevos que había en ese lugar)- Penso Goku.

Goku se percato que el fuego se estaba expandiéndose rápidamente ya que las criaturas no dejaban de lanza fuego de su boca.

-Sera mejor que me mueva si no el fuego me alcanzara- dijo Goku. Este comenzó a corre de nuevo pero de pronto una de las criaturas voló por encima de Goku. Al parece había encontrado a Goku. La criatura lanzo una gran bola de fuego hacia Goku. Este solo hizo su mejor esfuerzo por esquivarla.

-Maldita sea no tengo nada que hacer contra ellos y ademas puede volar. También gaste mucho Ki para escapa de esa criatura- dijo Goku

La criatura que estaba sobrevolando por encima de Goku soltó un rugido que al parece era para llama a los demás.

-(Esto no esta bien. No tendré ninguna oportunidad de sobrevivir contra todas las criaturas)- Penso Goku.

Goku estaba corriendo de nuevo por el bosque ya que prácticamente era lo único que podría hace. Ya que no se podía oculta ya que todas las criaturas lo tenían en la mira y al parece tenían una visión perfecta para la noche. Estos le tiraban bolas de fuego sin para. Goku ya tenia quemaduras graves por su cuerpo. De pues de tanto corre Goku llego a un espacio abierto sin arboles. las criaturas intentaron cor tale el espacio a Goku. Estas se pusieron al frente de Goku. Pero este no se detuvo y siguió corriendo, Una de ellas lanzo una bola de fuego hacia Goku. Este mismo se detuvo y lanzo una bola de KI. Para después provoca una explosión. La explosión hizo que Goku saliera disparado hacia tras y este cayera de espaldas. Goku ya estaba muy cansado ya habia gastado mucho KI y aparte este tenia quemaduras muy graves por todo su cuerpo.

-Maldita sea, ya estoy muy débil como para seguir- Goku estaba tirado en ese lugar. Este mismo estaba viendo el cielo pero este se percato de algo.

-Hay luna llena- dijo Goku que se le notaba muy cansado.

-Ahora que recuerdo el estúpido de mi padre había dicho que los saiyajin despertamos nuestro verdadero poder cuando vemos la luna llena- Dijo Goku para observa la gran luna.

-Pero yo no siento na...- Este ya no pudo habla ya que se estaba transformando. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, sus ojos se volvieron rojos, también su musculatura comenzó aumenta de manera imaginable al igual que su vello corporal de todo su cuerpo. Goku comenzó comenzó aumenta de tamaño. Hasta convertiste en lo que parecía un mono gigante.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **NIVELES DE PODER DE ESTE CAPITULO.**

Goku: 61 unidades Goku ozaru: 610 (El ozaru multiplica x10 el poder base)

Criaturas que atacaban a Goku: 172 unidades.

ESCUADRÓN BARDOCK

Bardock : 10,200 unidades

Toma : 7200 unidades

Panppunkin : 5000 unidades

Toteppo : 4600 unidades

Selypar : 3900 unidades

Gine : 2200 unidades

* * *

 _No habrá harem. no se preocupen por eso. :)_


	8. Importante, continuacion del capitulo 8

**Hola mis queridos lectores.**

Se que han estado esperando el capitulo 8 de este fic, pero lamentablemente no lo voy a subir aquí.

La historia la estoy continuando en otra parte, mas bien en otra pagina. Que su inicial es "W" creo que ya saben a cual me refiero, no pongo el nombre completo por que nose si esta permitido eso, pero bueno.

Estaré continuando la historia alli por que me siento mucho mas a gusto, aparte que puedo poner imagenes y eso me gusta mucho.

Ps eso es todo, si me quieren seguir en esa pagina solo pongan en el buscador Zoul Guerrero o si no Zoulmania, tengo la foto de perfil de Sung Jin-Woo de Solo Leveling ( Tal vez algunos lo conozcan ) Y eso es todo lo que quería decir, espero y se encuentren bien en la cuarentena y que la esten pasando bien.

 **ADIOS**


End file.
